La vie avant toi
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Après avoir chuté accidentellement d'une falaise, lors d'une randonnée en solitaire, Paul devient paraplégique et vit chez son grand frère et sa petite amie Mélina. Ces derniers essaient de le convaincre d'accepter une aide à domicile pour l'aider à faire certaines tâches pendant qu'ils iront travailler. Il s'avère que l'aide à domicile trouvé par Reggie est une certaine Aurore...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoici avec une fiction que j'ai écrite avec une superbe amie. Elle est également membre du site, sous le pseudo **marieelainevb** , n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil ! J'ai vraiment adoré partager l'écriture avec elle et j'espère faire une nouvelle expérience avec toi ! _

_Je rassure que la fiction est terminée et qu'elle est composée de 17 chapitres (+ prologue et épilogue). La fréquence de la publication est arrêtée à une à deux fois semaine :-)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue._

 **La vie avant toi**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient à par l'intrigue, ni les personnages ni les noms des lieux.

 **Pairing** : Aurore/Paul – Reggie/Mélina

 **Genres** : Romance – amitié – famille – drame

 **Rating** : K+

 **Résumé** : Après avoir chuter accidentellement d'une falaise, lors d'une randonnée en solitaire, Paul devient paraplégie et vit chez son grand frère et sa petite amie Mélina. Ces derniers essaient de le convaincre d'accepter une aide à domicile pour l'aider à faire certaines tâches pendant qu'ils iront travailler. Contre le gré de Paul, Reggie l'emmène avec lui dans une structure d'aide à la personne pour éventuellement se renseigner sur les services proposés lorsqu'ils découvrent qu'Aurore fait partie des Auxiliaires de vies…

 **Prologue :** Par une belle journée d'été …

Paul dormait à point fermé. Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient dans la pièce. Cette lumière venait agacer les paupières du jeune homme et forçaient ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Le réveil était toujours difficile, mais il n'allait quand même pas rester au lit toute la journée! De toute façon ce n'était pas son genre. Il se leva, prit une bonne tasse de café et prit une douche froide. Il alla sur le balcon, s'étira un bon coup et respirait l'air frais qui se mélangeait à l'odeur de la mer. Il était en vacances à Alola depuis quelques semaines et avait loué une petite maison à Ekaeka sur l'île de Mele-Mele. Il avait pris beaucoup de repos et avait décidé de laisser ses pokémon à Shinoh, à part un, si jamais, il se faisait attaquer. Il sortit de chez lui et s'en alla en randonnée dans la forêt un peu plus loin. Il aimait la randonnée, il se plaisait à découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux paysages, surtout en solitaire. Il était plus à l'aise quand il faisait les choses seul au grand dam de son grand frère, Reggie, qui tentait de le socialiser au mieux avec des personnes de son âge.

Après quelques heures de marche et d'observation, il était un peu découragé. Il n'avait rien vu d'extravagant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il entendit un bruit. Des coups d'ailes, Comme si c'était des milliers. Il se rapprochait un peu plus, et vit quelque chose d'incroyable. Une volée de magnifiques Bazoucan ainsi que leur progéniture, des Picassauts et des Piclairons volaient ensemble en groupe. Paul voulait les voir de plus près. Il décida de prendre un arbre quelconque, grimpa sur une des branches et tentait de les observer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les pokémons vol avaient atterri et se mirent à picosser sur le sol, afin de trouver à manger. Alors Paul sortit son appareil pour les prendre en photo, habitude qu'il avait trouvé en vacances, pour capturer l'image de ces magnifiques créatures, sans flash bien sûr. Cependant, le clic de son appareil fit lever les yeux d'un des Bazoucan, qui, aussitôt qu'il le vit, se mit à crier. Ce qui a eu pour effet de lever la tête des autres. Et en moins de quelques secondes se mirent à crier également. Alors les oiseaux se mirent à voler vers lui le regard agressif. Effrayé, Paul décida de rebrousser chemin, mais un bruit pas très rassurant se fit entendre :

* Crac *

La branche cédait. Paul n'était à quelques centimètres de la falaise, mais tout cela se passait trop vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'agripper sur le bord et tomba quelques mètres en bas. Les oiseaux continuaient leur chemin sans se préoccuper de l'état de Paul, qui était tombé et étendu de tout son long sur le bord de la plage. Paul criait de douleur, mais la douleur était si forte que le jeune homme en perdit connaissance.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'une foulée de gens le trouvait sur la plage, inconscient.

O/O/O

C'était le trou noir. Paul voyait que du noir et ouï des bruits lointains. Il sentait son crâne lui faire mal et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux lorsqu'il les ferma rapidement, agressé par la lumière des néons au plafond. Il grogna doucement puis retenta l'expérience tout en massant son front. Au touché, il perçut un bandage et se demanda un instant où il était quand la voix inquiète de son grand frère arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Ah Paul, tu es réveillé ! »

Encore perdu dans les vapes de son sommeil, il observa la chambre austère avant de poser ses orbes sombres sur Reggie. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air inquiet, debout auprès de son lit d'hôpital. Des images de sa randonnée le surgirent en mémoire avant son trou noir qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

« Reggie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu es à l'hôpital. Des touristes t'ont retrouvé inconscient suite à une chute. Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête… Et je… »

Paul s'interrompit. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il le sentait. Pris de panique en réalisant qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes et encore moins un de ses orteils, Paul remua le mieux qu'il pouvait au fond de son lit.

« Reggie… mes jambes… paniqua-t-il, je… je ne sens plus mes jambes ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Je n'arrive plus à les bouger…

\- Calme-toi Paul ! Le médecin va tout t'expliquer. »

Reggie essaya au mieux de calmer son frère, qui prit d'angoisse, perdait le contrôle de son souffle. Une infirmière accompagnée du fameux médecin dont l'aîné avait mentionné, arriva rapidement dans la chambre pour ausculter Paul. L'infirmière donna des calmants pour apaiser la crise d'angoisse de son patient puis s'en alla laissant les deux frères et le médecin dans un silence pesant.

« Bonjour. Je suis le médecin qui vous a suivi depuis votre arrivée dans cet hôpital. »

Paul daigna à peine de le saluer. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait et attendait patiemment que son médecin ait décidé, enfin, de lui fournir des explications.

« C'est assez délicat, mais c'est vraiment important que vous sachiez que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire sera sans doute très difficile à entendre. »

A ces mots, Paul fronça ses sourcils, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il allait lui révéler. Il le voyait prendre une chaise et s'asseoir auprès de son frère et lui. Paul avait soudainement peur.

« Vous ne pourrez plus jamais marcher. »

Paul voulait rigoler, de façon ironique. Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Il était complètement stoïque et n'arrivait pas à réaliser les propos du professionnel. Comme pour le contredire, il tenta à nouveau de bouger ses jambes, mais aucun résultat. Paul tourna sa tête vers son médecin puis vers son grand frère qui le regardait d'un air peiné.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Il existe de la rééducation, je… Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

\- Paul…souffla Reggie tout en s'approchant de lui, tes nerfs ont été touchés, il n'y a pas de solution… »

Il pouvait entendre dans sa voix que Reggie voulait pleurer. Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre de le voir réagir de cette façon.

« Je suis désolé, reprit le docteur, votre frère a raison et à l'heure actuelle il n'y a aucun traitement médical pour vous remettre sur pieds. Je ne peux que vous prescrire des séances pour muscler vos jambes mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose à votre état. »

Face à cette mauvaise nouvelle, Paul réalisa petit à petit ce que le médecin venait de lui expliquer. Il tenta de nier avant de soudainement crier de le laisser seul.

« Paul… »

« Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux être seul ! »

Une fois que toutes les personnes soient sorties, Paul releva sa couette et observa ses jambes immobiles avant de subitement éclater en sanglots.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre une petite review, ça fait super plaisir ! Merci également pour l'ajout en favoris et en follow !_

 _Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages est à nous ! Seule l'intrigue vient de nos têtes ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quatre mois ….

Quatre mois que Paul était revenu à Shinnoh et qui était prisonnier dans cette chaise roulante. Il maudissait tout. Maudissait les oiseaux qui l'avaient rendu dans cet état. Maudissait son frère qui voulait l'aider. Il ne cessait de crier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il allait remarcher. Il avait perdu son travail dans un camp d'entraînement, avait perdu son appartement et était maintenant obligé de vivre avec son frère et sa fatigante belle-sœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille !? Elle qui était aux petits oignons avec lui. Il faisait souvent des crises de nerfs. Il ne voyait même plus ses Pokémon. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans avoir de l'aide. Et il en avait assez. Un matin, il avait la ferme intention de se lever et faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que ces satanées jambes bougent. Puis il le fit, et comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait l'expérience, il tomba face première sur le sol. Il frappa le sol de son poing et criait.

« BORDEL! »

Son frère arriva dans sa chambre en trombe. Voyant son frère par terre pour une énième fois, il vint vers lui se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

« Non mais, Paul! Tu n'as pas encore compris? Tu ne pourras pas remarcher! Il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes un jour!

Paul jeta un regard noir à son frère. Il se défit de lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Le médecin s'est trompé! Je vais retrouver mes jambes! Et puis tu ne veux pas m'encourager? Sale con!

Reggie se releva choqué. Il en avait assez de cette attitude. Il savait bien que son frère avait mauvais caractère, mais là c'était la fois de trop! En plus qu'il finissait toujours par faire pleurer Mélina, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'aider.

-Eh bien mon frère, arrange toi tout seul. Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton »

Reggie partit. En guise de réponse Paul grogna.

 _C'est ça casse toi_

Alors il tenta de se lever, sans succès. Il essayait de se mettre sur son lit, mais tirait sur les draps, qui finirent par le recouvrir, tout en restant par terre. Paul finit par se calmer après quelques instants. Il se força incroyablement pour dire ces mots :

« Reggie, peux-tu venir m'aider, s'il te plaît. Je suis… d—é—s—o—l—é. »

Après quelques instants d'attente, Reggie revint et aida son frère.

« Tu devrais éviter de faire ça, à l'avenir.

-Oui oui. Pf.

-Et tu sais Mélina et moi faisons ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider, ça serait la moindre des choses que tu ne nous parles pas sur ce ton!

-Oui ça va j'ai compris. Je me suis déjà excusé!

-Pas à Mélina.

-Grrr. Ok ok je vais le faire. »

Puis Reggie emmena Paul au salon et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière. Mélina, arriva. Elle regardait Paul et était encore en colère après lui. Paul finit par baisser les yeux.

« Désolé Mélina...

-Ah bon tu penses que ça suffit !? C'est facile de s'excuser!

Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était enragée. Elle s'approchait de lui se penchait et son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, comme si elle voulait le frapper. Elle n'était pas championne de type combat pour rien, après tout!

-Continue comme ça Paul, tu vas risquer de nous perdre définitivement! On fait tout pour toi et tu nous traites comme de la merde! Alors change d'attitude, compris !? »

Paul ne dit rien. Un frisson de terreur s'emparait de lui un moment. Il hocha la tête. Mélina se releva et partit à l'arène. Reggie partit quelques instants après.

O/O/O

Après que Mélina soit partie, Paul était retourné dans sa chambre. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas très gentil avec son frère et sa belle-sœur. Cependant, ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils pouvaient l'énerver. Ils le traitaient comme un infirme et ça il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il se regardait dans un miroir et il enrageait. Il restait des heures ainsi, sans sortir de sa chambre. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il se disait qu'il ne se voyait plus continuer à vivre ainsi, qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre ainsi dans un avenir lointain ou rapproché. Puis après quelques instants, il allait vers sa porte et la verrouillait. Il reculait, allait vers son tiroir, l'ouvrit et sortit un flacon de pilules. Il fixait le contenant un moment, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire ceci, même s'il y avait déjà pensé. Cependant, il était désespéré et n'avait que des pensées noires à l'idée de vivre comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il prit le verre d'eau qu'il était sur son bureau et vidait le contenant de la boîte.

O/O/O

Le soir tombait. Reggie et Mélina étaient revenus du travail.

« Paul nous sommes rentrés! »

Aucune réponse. Après quelques instants, Reggie rappelait son frère, sans rien. Les deux se mirent à fouiller l'appartement, en vain. Puis Reggie se tenait devant la chambre de son frère. Il tournait la poignée et vit que celle-ci était verrouillée.

« Paul, ce n'est pas drôle! Ouvre! »

Il s'acharnait sur celle-ci. Aucun son. Puis c'est ça ce moment qu'il décida d'ouvrir la porte de force, avec un coup d'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit. C'est avec effroi, qu'il vit son frère complètement dans les vapes, avec un filet de bave qui lui sortait de la bouche. Il courra vers lui constata en lui touchant le front, qu'il faisait énormément de fièvre puis vit le flacon vide. Il cria de terreur.

« MÉLINA! APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE ! »

Il prit son frère dans ses bras, se dirigea en quatrième vitesse dans les toilettes et mit instinctivement un doigt au fond de la gorge de son frère. Paul se mit à vomir. Il était soulagé, mais pas du tout rassuré. Il évitait de faire la leçon à son frère, puisque ce n'était ni le bon temps, ni le bon moment. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers étaient à la porte. Paul fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera certainement publié ce we ! A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci à ZeAngel pour ta review du chapitre précédent :-) ça nous fait super plaisir !_

 _Merci également à aux trois personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs follows :-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Dans le salon, Paul regardait la télévision, il revoyait une série dont il avait découvert pendant son adolescence. Étant maintenant un jeune homme de vingt ans, il critiquait avec un regard d'adulte à quel point il avait eu des goûts spéciaux en matière de série télé. Il soupira doucement, observa la pendule accrochée à un mur qui affichait midi et demie. Il était sorti de l'hôpital la veille après deux jours coincé dans une chambre et à manger des repas infects que seul l'établissement sanitaire savait faire. Depuis sa sortie, Reggie ne cessait d'être avec lui et se culpabilisa en sachant que son grand frère s'était forcé à prendre des jours de congé pour être avec lui. Il savait que depuis sa tentative de suicide, quelques jours plus tôt, que Reggie ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui et avait peur qu'il puisse recommencer. Il prenait conscience qu'il avait fait une belle frayeur à son ainé et qu'il ne souhaitait pas réitérer cette expérience, surtout après un lavage d'estomac digne de ce nom. Il ne voulait plus passer par là. Mais pourtant ses pensées sombres ne semblaient toujours pas le quitter.

Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Mélina et Reggie. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le regarde avec pitié, qu'on s'occupe de lui comme s'il était inapte à faire quoi que ce soit. Lui, il préférait être seul et autonome, de ne pas avoir à compter sur quelqu'un pour des actes simples de la vie quotidienne. Même pour aller aux toilettes il avait besoin de son frère pour qu'il puisse se poser convenablement sur la cuvette !

Malgré que l'appartement de son frère soit assez grand pour eux trois, il constatait amèrement qu'il n'était pas adapté à une personne atteinte de handicap et encore moins en fauteuil roulant. Certaines portes n'étaient pas assez larges pour que son fauteuil puisse circuler, et il ne pouvait encore moins atteindre les placards de la cuisine qui se trouvait en hauteur ainsi que le portemanteau près de l'entrée. En fait, il y avait plein de choses dont il ne pouvait plus faire depuis son accident. Il avait même préféré laisser ses Pokémons à son frère pour que celui-ci s'occupe d'eux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter leurs regards face à sa nouvelle situation qui durait maintenant plus de quatre mois. Il ne faisait que perdre du temps à son frère et à sa copine. Il les empêchait de vivre normalement, de fonder une famille. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient peut-être pas prêts pour fonder une famille mais Paul doutait bien que les deux amoureux n'osaient pas faire des projets à long terme à cause de sa présence. Ils étaient constamment obligés de s'adapter à son handicap, à son humeur souvent massacrante et insociable. Ils devaient être là tout le temps pour lui et c'était insupportable pour le jeune homme qui n'avait trouvé l'unique solution dans le suicide. Il avait encore du mal à assumer qu'il devait dépendre de quelqu'un pour quoi que ce soit.

Son estomac cria famine, faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses idées noires. Une odeur de viande grillée commença à envahir l'appartement, le faisant soudainement saliver. Il décida d'aller voir où en était le repas. Paul mania son fauteuil avec habitude et tourna vers la cuisine, quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Reggie sur un ton sérieux, le stoppant dans son chemin. Il était proche de la porte et tenta de se dissimuler au mieux pour ne pas que les deux personnes puissent le découvrir.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps de prendre une personne pour aider Paul, au moins en semaine quand nous serons au travail, j'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à la situation.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais faudrait d'abord en parler à ton frère. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord pour qu'un inconnu vienne ici pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Ouais, je connais mon frère mais là, je vais en profiter que je sois avec lui pour trouver une aide à domicile, de toute façon on n'a pas d'autres choix. Je ne veux pas le retrouver encore une fois entre la vie et la mort dans sa chambre… »

Paul pouvait sentir dans la voix de son grand frère que celui-ci était très peinée par sa tentative de suicide et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant à se montrer pour le rassurer. Il ricana doucement à sa pensée. Lui rassurer de quoi ? Qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il ne recommencera plus ? Lui mentir qu'il se sentait bien avec ce fauteuil roulant à rien faire ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il se contenta de rester, immobile derrière le mur et à continuer d'écouter cette conversation.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il a fait une tentative de suicide.

\- Oui moi aussi. Mais comme tu as dit, ton frère a besoin d'aide. Cela serait bien qu'il soit suivi par un psychologue…

\- Ouais mais d'abord, je pense qu'avoir une auxiliaire de vie est la priorité. Paul ne sera pas ravie d'avoir quelqu'un alors imagine si je lui demande d'aller voir un psychologue… »

Il avait assez entendu. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'une auxiliaire de vie et encore moins d'un psychologue. Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider et cela ne sera pas maintenant qu'il va changer d'avis. Il entra dans la cuisine, en silence, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu la conversation.

« Ah Paul, le repas est bientôt prêt, installe-toi à la salle à manger déclara Mélina.

\- Hum, d'accord. »

Il préféra partir, sentant que l'atmosphère était soudainement pesante depuis son arrivée dans la cuisine. Il avait remarqué que Reggie était fatigué et devina que sa tentative de suicide l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un intervienne pour ne serait-ce soulager un peu son frère et sa copine. Il se doutait bien que depuis son accident, son frère ne se reposait plus vraiment, qu'il s'occupait sans cesse de lui malgré ses crises de colère et ses refus.

D'une main experte, il bifurqua vers la table déjà préparé et se mit à l'endroit où une chaise manquait, au bout de la table avant de voir son grand frère s'installer à son tour auprès de lui, attendant patiemment que Mélina termine de cuir le repas.

« Je ne veux pas voir de psychologue. » Dit-il subitement.

Reggie, qui avait son verre d'eau à ses lèvres, s'étouffa doucement avant de regarder d'un air étonné son petit frère.

« Tu nous as écouté ?!

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu vienne débarquer pour me faire je ne sais quoi… J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Bien sûr que tu as besoin d'aide, soupira Reggie, tu as voulu te suicider ! »

Paul se renfrogna encore sur son fauteuil face à la voix soudainement élevé de son ainé. Certes, il avait tenté de se tuer mais… Ce n'était pas une raison de lui imposer quelqu'un pour lui rappeler à quel point sa situation de personne handicapée ne pourra jamais changer. Il n'était pas prêt à cela.

« Paul, repris Reggie plus calmement, il faut qu'une personne soit là quand on sera au travail. Crois-moi, c'est la seule solution. Mélina et moi, ne pourrons plus être là, à tour de rôle, avec toi.

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé. Vous pouvez aller travailler tous les deux et me laisser, je sais gérer !

\- Oui. Tu sais tellement bien gérer que je t'ai retrouvé à moitié mort à côté d'une boîte de médicaments complètement vide ! S'écria Reggie, je m'inquiète pour toi et Mélina aussi. Bon sang Paul, quand est-ce que tu accepteras que tu aies besoin de quelqu'un ?

\- Je… Je n'en ai pas besoin, nia-t-il

\- Si, en tout cas, actuellement tu en as besoin. Cela sera temporaire Paul, le temps que tu acceptes ton handicap. »

Paul n'osa plus regarder son frère dans les yeux. Depuis son installation dans leur appartement, Reggie et Mélina essayèrent d'être là le plus possible pour ne pas le laisser seul. Mélina venait souvent, n'ayant pas les mêmes horaires que son fiancé. Étant championne d'arène, elle pouvait moduler ses heures de travail comme bon elle le semblait. Il la vit arriver avec un grand plat dans ses mains. La conversation était close, et laissait place au repas. Aucun des deux frères n'osaient revenir sur leur conversation tandis que, Mélina, sans savoir ce qui venait réellement de se passer entre eux, entama un autre sujet, celui des soldes, faisant sourire doucement Reggie et lever les yeux de Paul dans un ultime soupir.

* * *

 _Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Reggie avait finalement convaincu Paul d'aller visiter l'établissement afin de lui trouver une auxiliaire, mais cela n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant ! Paul n'arrêtait pas de changer d'avis, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de son frère aîné. Par chance, ils étaient arrivés à temps à leur rendez-vous. Paul avait une humeur massacrante. Les deux frères avaient été appelés par l'interphone de la salle d'attente et se dirigèrent vers le bureau. La dame invita Reggie et Paul à s'installer, Paul la regardait d'un regard noir lui signifiant qu'il était déjà assis. La dame, mal à l'aise, s'excusa.

« Bon eh bien, je présume que vous cherchez une auxiliaire pour votre frère ? »

-Oui c'est ça.

Donc préférez-vous avoir un auxiliaire prestataire ou mandataire ? Enfin je m'explique, le prestataire est un employé qui fait partie de l'établissement et est payé par l'établissement. Et le mandataire c'est vous qui le payez et en plus il ou elle va s'occuper de la paperasse. Mais l'employé prestataire n'aura pas que votre frère comme client. Alors que le mandataire c'est nous qui vous le proposons et il s'occupera que de votre frère. »

Reggie y réfléchit un petit moment. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas riche et sa copine non plus. Alors que pour la paperasse il était capable de s'en occuper. Mais le fait que l'auxiliaire ne s'occupera pas que de Paul, l'inquiéta un peu.

« Je pense que je vais prendre prestataire, mais j'ai un peu peur pour mon frère, si jamais il a un accident et que notre aide s'occupe d'un autre de ses patients... »

La dame mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos employés sont très qualifiés. En cas d'accident nous seront en mesure de vous trouver un remplaçant. »

Reggie était rassuré. Paul, lui, bouillait de rage, mais tenta de se contenir. Il rageait à l'idée d'avoir été convaincu par son frère de venir ici.

« D'accord. Et toi Paul ça te va ? »

Il se retournait vers son cadet. Il soupirait.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Alors ça sert à quoi de me demander !? »

La dame sortit de son bureau et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une feuille. C'était un schéma d'employés.

Reggie fixait la feuille et tomba sur le regard de la jeune femme. Il était bouche bée. Il la connaissait ! Il tenta de se contenir devant son petit frère. Voyant que son frère semblait stupéfait, il finit par lui arracher la feuille des mains. Il fit aussitôt les gros yeux quand il la vit.

 _Elle !?_

Son sang ne dit qu'un tour. Il lança la feuille sur le bureau.

« Je refuse que ce soit elle ! »

La dame ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Reggie se releva.

«Je sais que cela ne doit pas se faire habituellement, mais est-ce possible de la prendre ? »

Il indiquait l'employée sur la feuille. La dame regardait. Normalement c'était l'établissement qui décidait, mais puisque la jeune femme était une nouvelle recrue, elle avait encore beaucoup de temps sur son planning et pouvait s'occuper davantage de Paul que d'autres employés.

« C'est d'accord »

Paul criait.

-REGGIE ! Je ref... »-

Son frère le coupa,

« Pas de discussion. Merci à vous madame. »

Paul recula vers la porte, ouvrit celle-ci avec l'aide de son fauteuil et partit enragé. La dame demandait à Reggie si tout allait bien. Celui-ci lui répondit que oui, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, son petit frère était toujours comme ça. Il signait les papiers et partit rejoindre son frère.

O/O/O

Paul et Reggie s'en allèrent à la maison sans dire un mot. Paul était trop en colère pour le moment, pour dire quoi que ce soit. Reggie se disait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. En arrivant à la maison, Paul ne voulait plus se contenir.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies pas demandé mon avis! Je ne veux pas la voir! »

Reggie s'y était préparé.

« Aimes-tu mieux que ce soit elle ou un inconnu? Au moins on pourra lui faire confiance!

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état et surtout qu'elle ait pitié de moi!

-Mais voyons Paul! C'est son travail d'aider! C'est aussi une de tes amies non?

-AURORE N'EST PAS MON AMIE!

Le nom de la mystérieuse employée était enfin dévoilé. Cette fille qui voyageait avec ce petit morveux, euh Sacha et qu'il avait rencontré à maintes reprises. Que dirait-elle en le voyant ainsi? Pf il se disait qu'il aimerait mieux quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, enfin…

« Ça serait plus facile pour toi Paul. »

Paul s'imaginait les fois ou Aurore l'aiderait à aller à la toilette et quand elle l'aiderait à se laver. Elle… le verrait tout… nu. Il devint rouge pivoine. Reggie vit la couleur que prit le visage de Paul.

« Ah je vois! Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent! »

Paul relevait la tête.

« QUOI!? NON CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT ÇA! »

Reggie commençait à ricaner, au grand dam de Paul.

Avant que Reggie n'ouvre la bouche une autre fois, le téléphone sonna. Il parlait un moment avec son interlocutrice.

« Merci, au revoir. »

Reggie se retournait vers son cadet le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait bien rigoler un peu! Paul ne vit rien qui vaille.

« Prépare-toi petit frère. Ta dulcinée arrive demain. »

Paul était choqué.

« Quoi!? Déjà!? Rappelle pour reporter! Non même annuler! J'EN AI PAS BESOIN! »

Reggie croisait les bras.

« Non Paul. Aurore va venir, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Paul grognait et s'en alla enragé dans sa chambre.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Il était dix heures lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement de Reggie. Ce dernier courra presque, excité par la future rencontre entre Paul et Aurore, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Paul, qui regardait la télévision d'un air blasé, attendit patiemment que celui-ci revienne auprès de lui avec la fameuse auxiliaire de vie. Il se doutait bien que c'était Aurore qui venait d'arriver, et ne put frissonner de peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse le dévisager comme elle le faisait si bien parfois.

« Mon frère est dans le salon, on va s'installer dans la salle à manger. » Entendit-il.

Paul soupira, déjà las de cette visite. Il vit son frère le rejoindre, lui demandant de venir avec eux jusqu'à la grande table du salon. Il acquiesça sans dire mot puis éteignit la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande dont il ne se séparait plus depuis une heure déjà. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Aurore, qu'il y avait aussi la dame dont ils avaient rencontré la veille dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Paul »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix fluette. Dieu que cela ne lui avait absolument pas manqué ! Il jeta un œil dans sa diagonale et vit avec stupeur le visage souriant d'Aurore. Il frissonna de nouveau, soudainement angoissé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il réalisa enfin qu'il aurait quelqu'un à ses pattes et que cette personne ne sera autre qu'Aurore, la fille la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon sang, pour qu'il puisse la croiser à nouveau sur sa route ?

La responsable commença à parler et Paul porta une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait ramené des documents qui étaient des contrats et un règlement de fonctionnement concernant ce que l'auxiliaire de vie sociale pouvait faire ou non au domicile des bénéficiaires ainsi les modalités et les délais d'annulation de prestations en cas d'imprévus.

« Aurore intervient seulement en semaine, si vous souhaitez avoir quelqu'un le week-end il faudra qu'une autre personne intervienne chez…

\- Non, coupa Paul, je dois déjà supporter l'autre andouille…

\- Paul ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Aurore est là pour t'aider.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez déjà, constata la femme.

\- Ouais, malheureusement, marmonna-t-il. »

Paul croisa à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille et ne décela aucune peine, songeant que ses mots auraient pu la blesser. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était guère intéressé à ce que Aurore pouvait penser de ce qu'il disait d'elle.

« Bien, comme convenu lors de notre appel téléphonique, nous allons élaborer un plan d'aide des besoins de votre frère pour savoir quelles prestations votre auxiliaire de vie doit faire. Notre structure intervient au minimum une heure à domicile.

\- Bien. Je pense que Paul aurait besoin qu'on l'aide, le matin dans l'habillage et aussi assister dans sa toilette.

\- J'ai besoin de personne, nia-t-il Paul et surtout pas pour la toilette !

\- Je sais que tu es capable de te laver tout seul, contredit Reggie, mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te laver le dos et les pieds, au moins ça. »

Paul vit la responsable, madame… Bidule-Machin- Chouette, Il ne souvenait même pas de son nom, prendre des notes sur son cahier.

« Est-ce qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aide pour la préparation des repas, continua-t-elle comme si Paul n'existait pas.

\- Hé bien… La cuisine n'est pas adaptée à son handi… à sa situation, repris-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Paul lui fusiller comme jamais, j'aimerais au moins qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner pour qu'il puisse le réchauffer lui-même dans le micro-onde.

\- Bien sûr, Aurore saura faire cela. Aurait-il besoin d'autre chose ? Comme l'accompagnement aux sorties ? Ou les courses ?

\- Hé, vous savez je suis là. » Déclara-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Comment elle l'énervait ! Pour qui elle se prenait à le snober comme cela ! Elle parlait de lui comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si c'était un vulgaire objet, un déchet. Un sentiment d'amertume l'envahi en songeant qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas tort de réagir de cette façon. Il était incapable de faire quoi que soit, au point de demander à des personnes extérieures lui venir en aide. Il était pathétique… Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Paul ne vit pas Aurore l'observer intensément et n'entendit pas son grand frère l'appeler.

« Hé Paul ! T'es avec nous ? Hou hou Paul !

\- Hum ? Réalisa-t-il enfin les appels de son aîné.

\- Je te disais qu'on aurait dû te demander ton opinion sur ce qu'on disait. Est-ce que pour l'instant cela te va ?

\- Si je dis non ?

\- Paul, s'il te plaît…

\- D'accord pour les repas, mais concernant la toilette je ne veux pas d'aide.

\- Est-ce que je peux intervenir ? Demanda doucement Aurore

\- Oui, allez-y, je souhaite aussi vous entendre, enchaina Reggie.

\- Que cela soit la toilette, l'habillage ou le repas, je forcerais en rien. Je serai là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide et seulement si tu le souhaites. Si tu es capable de faire ta toilette tout seul, alors je te laisserai gérer, je serai là seulement pour assister et d'accompagner dans les actes de la vie quotidienne. »

Étonnement, cela avait le don de rassurer le jeune homme qui se faisait des idées plus loufoques les unes que les autres concernant le passage de la toilette. Finalement, il était d'accord avec ce que disait cette Andouille… Et pour une fois que quelqu'un le regardait en face pour lui parler, pas comme celle Madame Bidule-Chouette-Machin là… Paul soupira et acquiesça simplement pour conclure cette histoire de toilette.

« Parfait ! Merci Aurore, au moins ça aura rassuré un peu mon petit frère sur ta façon de faire (Paul grogna en même temps) sinon, dit Reggie en se tournant vers la responsable, vous disiez qu'il y avait les sorties ? »

\- C'est exact. Aurore pourrait, s'il le souhaite, l'accompagner dans ses sorties, mais à condition que cela reste dans la ville. J'ai ramené la grille des tarifs en semaine. »

Paul s'avança, au mieux, contre la table pour découvrir le document dont Reggie avait rapproché un peu plus vers lui. Le connaissant, il se doutait bien qu'il ne voudrait pas lui passer le document afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas sur le financement des prestations… Mais il était tout de même concerné et il voulait savoir. Il décida donc de deviner par les expressions de son aîné qui, étonnement était dans un sérieux exemplaire. Aucun trait de son visage pouvait traduire une crainte ou une surprise. Paul soupçonnait son frère de s'être déjà renseigné sur les éventuels tarifs et même d'avoir conçu un budget avec Mélina.

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez qu'Aurore vienne tous les jours à part le week-end ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Si on prend la toilette comprenant l'habillage, la préparation de repas, et la sortie, ça ferait au moins deux heures, voire deux heures et demie. Et si votre frère souhaite qu'Aurore s'occupe du ménage dans sa chambre, je pense que trois heures suffiront.

\- Hé, je ne veux pas qu'on touche à ma chambre.

\- Comme tu le voudras. Mais je pense que trois heures seront bien même si Aurore ne fera pas le ménage, tu as besoin de sortir, depuis le temps que tu n'as plus quitté cet appartement pour prendre l'air. (Reggie se tourne vers Aurore), je compte sur toi pour lui faire voir du paysage.

\- Oui, tu peux compter sur moi. » Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Paul se renfrogna dans sa chaise roulante en entendant sa réponse. Il espérait seulement qu'Aurore n'intervienne pas dans l'immédiat…

« Bien. Vous recevrez la facture tous les mois et en cas de changement sur le plan d'aide ou même sur les prestations, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler ou à faire par à Aurore pour qu'on puisse adapter au mieux aux besoins de votre frère. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, Aurore reviendra demain matin. Je vous communiquerai l'heure de son passage et ceux du reste de la semaine dans la journée. »

Ce fut sur cette dernière tirade, que la conversation se termina. Reggie accompagna la responsable jusqu'à l'entrée, tandis que Paul soupira, content de la voir partir. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa nouvelle auxiliaire était encore là. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il l'aperçut enfin.

« Tu n'es pas encore partie, souffla-t-il, las.

\- Non, sourit-elle doucement, je comptais te dire au revoir.

\- Ouais, bah s'lut, du balai.

\- A demain Paul !

\- Ouais… c'est ça. Ne reviens surtout pas. » Renchérit Paul dans un marmonnement.

Il décida de se vider la tête en zappant la télévision. Il se remit à sa place habituelle devant l'écran et reprit la télécommande là où il avait laissé trente minutes plus tôt. Il entendit son frère revenir dans le salon et le vit s'installer sur un fauteuil. Il le vit sourire d'un air moqueur, et fronça ses sourcils.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- De quoi ?

\- et bien… D'Aurore !

\- Pfff. Sans commentaires. »

Et puis soudain un rire résonna dans la pièce de séjour faisant écarquiller les yeux de Paul. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ce que son frère rigole et encore moins dans un fou rire.

« J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Se vexa Paul

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait te faire ta toilette entièrement ? Ria-t-il de plus belle

\- Vas te faire foutre, marmonna-t-il, les joues rougies, va te faire foutre » Répéta-t-il…

Malgré son embarras, Paul fut soulagé de constater que Reggie riait de nouveau. Depuis son accident, il ne l'avait plus entendu son rire, et l'avait vu se renfermer sur lui-même, comme si son propre accident était de sa faute. Alors que non, pas du tout. Peut-être le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui sera là pour l'aider, lui faisait lâcher la pression et Paul se dit, qu'il pourrait peut-être donner une chance à Aurore. Après tout, elle doit bien connaître son métier, il ne doit craindre quoi que ce soit. Et si cela peut rassurer Reggie, alors oui, il accepterait de faire un petit effort. Un petit seulement.

* * *

 _Je compte poster le prochain chapitre dans les prochains jours ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_ Je ne mords pas ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

 _Je suis désolée pour l'absence de chapitre ces derniers temps, j'étais partie une semaine à Londres et je suis revenue seulement hier soir ^^_

 _Sans attendre je vous poste le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant avant lundi._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin…

Aurore se rendait fébrile vers la demeure de Reggie. La veille, bien qu'elle ne semble pas montrer de trouble en voyant pour la première fois depuis des années, celle-ci avait été choquée de le voir en chaise roulante. Que lui était-il arrivé? Serait-il cloué dans ce fauteuil pour le restant de ses jours? Elle ne le voyait pas du tout dans cette position, puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait un sale caractère et qu'il était un homme indépendant. Elle l'avait bien vu les premières fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'elle voyageait avec Sacha et Pierre. Aurore arriva enfin (mais bon, si elle le pouvait, elle s'enfuirait à toutes jambes) en plus que Paul ne la laissait pas indifférente… Elle prit alors une grande respiration et se décida enfin à cogner à la porte. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée, que ce soit un Reggie tout souriant qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« Ah Aurore te voilà! »

La jeune femme fit un sourire timide.

« Bonjour, Reggie. »

Celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Je t'avertis, mon frère n'est pas de bonne humeur, enfin quoiqu'il ne le soit pas la majorité du temps.

-En même temps il faut se mettre à sa place tu sais. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très facile pour lui…

-Bien sûr, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison d'être désagréable avec tout le monde. Enfin bref… Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

-Pas de problème. »

Reggie la salua et quitta l'appartement. Aurore regardait dans la cuisine et le salon. Pas un chat. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Paul, qui était fermée, enfin fermée…. La poignée était arrachée… Aurore cogna à la porte. Aucune réponse.

« Paul? Tu es là? Tu as besoin d'aide? Allo? »

Avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, elle entendit Paul crier.

« Non mais dégage! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'en alla à la cuisine. Elle se disait que cela ne serait pas facile et s'attendait à des crises de nerfs mémorables. Elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner et le mit sur la table. Une demie heure plus tard, Paul arrivait. Il la vit. Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

« Pff, encore là? »

Elle se retournait et lui souriait.

« Bonjour! Tu veux du thé?

-Non.

Son ton était glacial.

Aurore ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Ok. Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Si tu le trouves trop froid tu n'as qu'à le réchauffer.

-C'est ça. »

Elle regardait Paul se déplacer vers la table. Il mangea le repas. Étonnamment c'était assez bon, mais bien sûr le jeune homme ne voulait pas l'avouer.

« C'est dégueu ce truc.

-Pourtant, tu as fini ton assiette. Je ne dois pas être si mauvaise que ça non? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Paul lui lança un regard noir. Aurore faisait encore semblant de rien. Cela le mettait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Il se disait que la jeune femme allait faire son pot de colle et il n'aurait sans doute aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser. À moins de la tuer? Euh… C'était un peu trop drastique. Déjà qu'un gars en chaise roulante en prison, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il devait alors donc la supporter. Petite morveuse. Il lança sur un ton ferme.

« Tu dois faire les courses. Mon frère a mis une liste sur le frigo. »

Aurore se dirigea vers la porte et prit la liste dans ses mains.

« Pas de problème! Tu veux venir? Ça te ferait du bien je pense.

-Pas question ! Pas envie que les gens me voient dans cet état et pas avec toi !

Toujours aussi agréable ce Paul! Elle essayait bien de trouver une solution.

« Et si tu venais et après je te laissais tranquille?

-Pff. Comme si tu allais le faire.

-Mais oui!

-Mais non!

-Je te le jure. Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer!

-Pff, cette réplique de bébé.

-Bon comme tu veux. »

Aurore allait enfiler son manteau. Paul réfléchis un instant. Il repensa à la réflexion qu'il avait fait la veille. Au moment où Aurore allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Paul vint enfin.

« Bon ça va, je viens, tu es contente? »

Aurore se retournait vers lui et lui souriait.

« Enfin tu te montres raisonnable!

-Pff. Ne pousse pas trop. »

Aurore ne dit rien. Elle lui donna son manteau et le laissait le mettre, elle savait qu'il allait lui faire une crise sinon. Les deux sortirent. Aurore et lui firent le chemin en silence, enfin elle n'avait même pas le temps de placer un mot, tellement il roulait vite et du se mettre à lui courir après.

« Paul tu ne veux pas ralentir? Tu veux un accident ou quoi !?

En réalité il voulait arriver le plus vite pour rentrer le plus vite. Heureusement le trajet se fit sans encombre. Arrivés au supermarché, Aurore fit ce qu'elle put pour aller le plus vite possible, déjà que Paul se montrait impatient à toutes les deux minutes, dévisagé souvent par les gens qui semblaient dérangés par son comportement. Aussitôt les provisions trouvées, elle se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle vit Paul de l'autre côté s rouler sur lui-même, tel qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Aurore commençait à être gênée.

« Paul tu veux bien arrêter, tu vas tomber!

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire et dépêche-toi!

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel se disant que la journée allait être longue et ce n'était que la première journée! Elle paya avec l'argent que Reggie lui avait laissé sur le comptoir et s'excusa du comportement de Paul auprès des clients. Puis refit le trajet à la course, obligée de courir avec le paquet, l'autre pas foutu de l'aider… Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Onze heures et demie. Ouf. Paul alla s'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre sans lui n'adresser ni un mot ni un regard. Aurore se dit que c'était déjà un pas de fait. Une heure passa, Aurore lui prépara le déjeuner, le laissait sur la table. Puis soudain, elle entendit Paul aller à la salle de bain. Elle allait vers la porte de ladite pièce et dit :

« N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Paul était surpris.

-Du balais!

Il ferma la porte violemment.

Aurore faisait tout en œuvre pour garder son calme. Elle s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit le jet d'eau couler. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation Paul parla.

-Bah Aurore, tu viens? J'ai besoin d'aide pour enlever mes vêtements! Et surtout ne me regarde pas! »

Aurore vint dans la salle de bain. Elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait et faisait tout pour ne pas voir son … Hum… Ses joues rougirent légèrement. Une fois nu, Paul ne prit pas le temps de la remercier et la chassa de la pièce. Aurore avait constaté que Reggie avait fait installer une chaise dans la douche, pour mieux permettre à son frère de faire sa toilette. Paul se doucha puis regarda régulièrement vers la porte. Et si Aurore était une petite perverse? Puis il eut fini. Le pire était à venir. Il était nu… Le membre à l'air. Il remit tant bien que mal dans sa chaise et s'essuyait comme il pouvait. Il cacha alors sa nudité et appela Aurore dans un chant mélodieux (sarcastique, bien sûr.)

 _O/O/O_

Bon, en fait, elle l'entendait gueuler. Elle soupira, elle allait vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Et ce qu'elle vit… Paul, couvert d'une serviette, enfin le torse nu. Elle s'avançait vers lui, elle vit que quelques gouttelettes ruisselaient encore le long de son torse. Elle remarquait, que Paul avait développé des muscles, et ne put s'empêcher d'être troublée par cette vision. Puis elle le vit se lever, venir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras musclés et s'emparer de …

« Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain !? »

Puis Aurore sortit de sa rêverie. Paul la regardait bizarrement et à la limite enragée. Aurore se secoua la tête et se dépêcha, mais la suite n'était pas de tout repos. Elle lui mit son boxer, enfin pas jusqu'à son… bref et son pantalon. Paul avait horreur qu'elle le touche et avait hâte que tout ça soit finit. Elle lui tendit ensuite le chandail qu'il mit et sortit avant même qu'il ne la chasse. À ce même moment, Reggie entrait dans l'appartement et il découvrit Aurore dans l'entrée, avec le teint qui était maintenant rouge tomate.

O/O/O

Paul tenta de penser à autre chose. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'était abaissé à appeler cette Andouille pour lui venir en aide pour le déshabillage et l'habillage. Il avait hésité au début mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'aide de quelqu'un, il fut obligé de faire venir Aurore. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il s'était senti humilié qu'Aurore puisse l'habiller et encore pire lorsqu'elle devait lui monter le boxeur jusqu'à ses jambes pour qu'il puisse, ensuite, le mettre lui-même. Avec Reggie, ce n'était pas pareil, c'était un homme, c'était son frère, avec lequel il arrivait plus au moins à demander de l'aide. Tandis qu'avec cette idiote d'Aurore, il avait beaucoup de mal, il devait lutter pour le faire.

Il entendit son frère revenir de son élevage, l'incitant à ouvrir étroitement la porte de sa chambre. Il observa, sans oser y sortir de sa chambre, son grand frère parler joyeusement avec Aurore. Cette dernière lui rendait la liste de courses qu'il avait posée sur le frigo et semblait lui expliquer les tâches qu'elle avait faites durant le matin.

Soudain, il croisa le regard de Reggie, qui lui sourit grandement, se demandant pourquoi il était si heureux. Il le vit venir jusqu'à lui tandis qu'Aurore semblait retourner dans la cuisine pour terminer de nettoyer après sa préparation de repas.

« Aurore m'a dit que tu l'avais accompagné faire des courses. »

Accompagner était un grand mot. Il savait bien qu'il avait tout fait pour l'agacer, il ne supportait pas voir tous ses sourires qu'elle lui faisait, et encore moins cette horripilante gentillesse qui émanait d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être sans cesse gentil avec les autres, avec les inconnus... Non, il avait du mal à comprendre. Et pourtant, il devait s'avouer que le métier d'auxiliaire de vie sociale lui collait bien à son caractère. Paul soupira.

« Ouais… je n'avais pas trop le choix, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trompe dans les produits !

\- OH, pas mal cette excuse…

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse…. Ronchonna-t-il

\- Mais en tout cas, c'est bien Paul, même si ce n'est que des courses, tu as réussi à sortir avec une autre personne que moi. Je suis étonnée qu'Aurore ait réussi à te faire quitter l'appartement aussi vite. »

Il remarqua un sourire presque moqueur se former sur les lèvres de son frère et compris que celui-ci cachait un sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien…

\- Si… dis le moi ! »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère, et comment ça, il était étonné par le fait que cette idiote ait réussi à le faire sortir aussi vite ? Hein, ça voulait dire quoi ? C'était lui seul qui décidait quand est-ce qu'il voulait prendre l'air et pas Aurore !

En songeant à elle, il la vit les rejoindre.

« Mon travail, ici est terminé. Je reviendrai demain.

\- D'accord. Merci Aurore, répondit Reggie.

\- Oh, je ne fais que mon travail, (elle se tourne vers Paul), on se dit à demain Paul. »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme referma sa porte un peu fortement sous le regard surpris de Reggie et las d'Aurore. Elle s'était accommodée maintenant…

« Oh, je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon petit frère, il peut être vraiment énervant quand il le veut.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vite m'y habituer. »

Reggie accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à l'entrée puis la salua de la main avant de fermer la porte. Aurore, qui avait repris sa marche, en direction de son prochain bénéficiaire, songea dans un petit sourire, à sa matinée avec Paul. Même en fauteuil roulant, il ne semble pas avoir changé… Toujours aussi mystérieux et solitaire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la première intervention d'Aurore. Cette dernière était actuellement d'observer la chambre de Paul tandis que ce dernier était en train de se laver. Paul était toujours aussi grognant concernant sa présence à ses côtés. Elle devait admettre que sa curiosité par rapport à son état de santé commence vraiment à la narguer. Elle savait que dans sa profession, la discrétion et l'intimité avec le bénéficiaire était de rigueur, et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de connaitre la cause du handicap de ce dernier tant que cela ne déclenchait pas de conséquences sur sa santé physique de base. Elle sourit doucement en voyant un encadré photo où Reggie était posé auprès de Paul, debout près d'une statue. La photo avait l'air récente et Aurore se demanda comment Paul vivait le deuil de la perte de ses jambes. Elle savait su seulement de la part Reggie que Paul avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes quand il était parti en vacances, il y a cinq mois de cela. Elle ne connaissait pas ni le contexte, ni comment il a pu les perdre. Son regard se posa sur le lit complètement défait ainsi que les chaussettes sales qui trainaient non loin, la faisant soupirer doucement. Si seulement, Paul acceptait qu'elle fasse le ménage dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'il acceptait guère sa présence dans sa chambre, elle ne préféra même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'elle était en train de détailler sa chambre avec une observation étonnante. Sa chambre ressemblait bien à un homme de 21 ans, et Aurore songea à la sienne qui ressemblait plus à une chambre de préadolescent alors qu'elle avait désormais 18 ans. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, trouvant soudainement le temps long. Elle partit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains et cogna sa paume dessus dans deux petits coups.

« Paul ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ! Dégage ! »

Toujours aussi aimable… Elle dévia son regard vers sa chambre et se fit violence pour ne pas sortir le balai et le plumeau pour dépoussiérer ce petit bordel.

« Paul ?

\- Quoi encore ! Cria-t-il

\- Je peux ranger un peu ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Hors de question ! »

Il entendit l'eau se couper ainsi que le jeune homme prendre maladroitement sa serviette et se remettre dans son fauteuil. Elle l'imagina la scène, songeant que Paul ne pouvait que s'aider de ses bras pour faire le transfert entre la chaise et son fauteuil roulant. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta soudainement quand elle l'entendit une plainte résonner dans la salle de bains, la faisant subitement rougir. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ! On aurait dit qu'elle espionnait Paul !

« Hé ! Tu peux venir ! »

Avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains, elle souffla longuement tout en touchant ses joues devenues subitement écarlates. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son calme et que son cœur ne cesse de battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Paul avec des cheveux collant sur son front et sa nuque. Il s'était lavé les cheveux, c'était pour cela qu'elle trouvait le temps plus long que d'habitude.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! »

Aurore se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois avant de détourner le regard. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et de prendre les vêtements propres disposés dans le coin de la salle de bains, sur une petite étagère.

« Comme d'habitude je t'aide seulement à enfiler le pantalon et le boxer jusqu'à tes genoux après, je te laisse faire. »

Paul acquiesça tout en serrant sa serviette autour de lui. Aurore pensa que malgré le fait que cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette situation, Paul devait être mal à l'aise avec sa serviette de bain, devant elle. Après tout, à sa place, elle aurait été encore plus gênée que lui !

Tandis qu'elle mit le boxer et le pantalon à ses jambes, elle songea au fait que le jeune homme n'est plus sorti depuis la semaine dernière où ils avaient fait les courses. Reggie lui avait informé ce matin que Paul avait refusé toutes sorties avec sa fiancée et lui. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi…

« Il fait beau dehors, ça serait bien de sortir un peu pour profiter du soleil.

\- Non. Répondit-il catégoriquement.

\- Il faudrait bien que tu prennes un peu l'air.

\- J'ai dit non. »

Aurore qui était accroupie face aux jambes de Paul, elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle regretta amèrement en contestant qu'elle était dans une position relativement délicate et suspecte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était dans ce genre de situation, mais elle savait que la raison était tout simplement parce qu'elle était avec Paul. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, et cela depuis qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs années plus tôt en compagnie de Sacha. Elle pensait que cela serait passager, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses sentiments reviendraient doucement malgré l'absence de contact de toutes ces années. Elle reprit rapidement contenant, en se relevant, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. »

Elle roula ses yeux en l'air face à cette réponse typiquement Paul.

« Mais j'en suis sûr que cela te fera du bien !

\- Laisse-moi m'habiller maintenant ! »

Aurore obéit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas empirer la situation. Elle préféra partir dans la cuisine s'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le fauteuil roulant grincer, signe que Paul arriva pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« J'ai fait du café, tu veux que je ramène la brioche et le beurre ?

\- Ouais. »

Elle lui sortit le beurre et la fameuse brioche pour lui donner. Ni de merci, ni de s'il te plaît, Paul partit dans la salle à manger aussi vite qu'il était venu. Aurore ne tint pas compte, trop habituée à son comportement. Elle le suivit avec la tasse de café dans les mains.

« Bien, si tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte, laisse-moi au moins ranger un peu ta chambre.

\- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire… soupira-t-il

\- Jamais, répondit-elle dans un sourire

\- Je ne veux pas. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Mais, il n'y a pas quelque chose que je pourrai faire ? Mettre ton linge à laver par exemple ? »

Paul but son café dans de petites gorgées puis étala, ensuite, du beurre sur ses tranches de brioches qu'il avait déjà coupé. Aurore soupira face à son manque de réponse. C'était loin d'être gagné…

Sans son autorisation, Aurore s'assit en face de lui, et l'observa intensément. Elle était si curieuse de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire… Tu ne veux pas que je touche à ta chambre et tu ne veux pas sortir. – Pas mon problème, marmonna-t-il.

\- Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas croisé tes Pokémons, ils ne sont plus avec toi ? »

Le visage de Paul s'assombrit et Aurore comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Quelle gaffeuse elle pouvait être parfois !

« Je ne m'occupe plus d'eux depuis…enfin bref, ils sont à l'élevage de mon frère.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te poser la question…Je suis une idiote !

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

Aurore avait cru à une hallucination tellement c'était rapide. Elle avait vu Paul sourire. Certes, c'était un petit sourire narquois mais un sourire tout de même. Et pour elle, c'était une victoire.

« Et toi, tu ne fais plus tes stupides concours ?

\- Hé, ce n'est pas stupide ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée

\- Si tu le dis… »

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation qui durait et cela surpris Aurore qui profita de cette occasion pour connaître davantage le jeune homme. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans qu'il ne lui crie dessus !

« J'ai arrêté, il y a deux ans, car mon père était malade. Je devais soutenir ma mère par ma présence et c'est en l'aidant à s'occuper de lui que j'ai trouvé un peu ma vocation actuelle. »

Paul ne disait rien et croqua dans sa tranche de pain, soudainement intéressé par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

O/O/O

Paul avait appris plus de choses sur Aurore en une demi-heure qu'une vie entière. Il avait su que son père avait eu le cancer et qu'il avait réussi à le combattre, que les concours lui manquaient un peu, qu'elle avait été en couple dernièrement avec un certain Kenny avant de rompre subitement et qu'elle avait toujours son stupide Pokémon Pingouin, Tiplouf, qui n'avait pas évolué depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille. Paul préférait largement son monologue que ses questions. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, déjà parce qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise à raconter certaines choses sur lui, et puis tout simplement qu'il n'était pas prêt à simplement se confier à quelqu'un. Il était et restera toujours un solitaire, il n'avait pas cette habitude, qu'avait Aurore, à se sociabiliser avec les autres. Elle le faisait si naturellement, tout l'inverse de lui.

Elle avait tenté de poser des questions, au moins les plus anodines, et il évitait celles qui lui semblaient trop personnelles. Il se l'avouait au fond de lui, qu'il trouvait toutes les questions même, inoffensives, trop intimes. Se trouvait-il soudainement pudique ? En tout cas, il assumait ses lacunes en relations sociales et fut soulagé de constater que la jeune auxiliaire ne semblait pas vouloir taquiner sur cette absence de d'aise qu'il avait avec son entourage. De toute façon, les seules personnes auxquelles elle l'aurait vu accompagnée c'était soit avec Reggie, soit avec Mélina. Niveau relations, il n'en avait pas tellement.

Après cette conversation, Aurore avait repris son activité à la cuisine en préparant le repas du midi tandis que Paul regarda la télévision. Sur les coups de midi, elle partit, laissant le plat déjà chaud pour que Paul puisse manger. Reggie était revenu de son travail quinze minutes plus tard.

« J'ai croisé Aurore en chemin.

\- Mmh.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Paul ne préféra même pas lui dire qu'il avait eu une conversation civilisée avec la jeune fille, sous peine d'avoir des taquineries dignes d'un grand frère pénible.

« Je vois que tu apprécies beaucoup sa cuisine.

\- Pas du tout, nia-t-il en bloc.

\- Mais bien sûr... Laisse-moi goûter. »

En voyant la dangereuse main qui s'approchait de son plat, Paul la fit s'éloigner d'un coup de fourchette.

« Aie ! OK, je ne prendrai pas une seule miette.

\- Il n'y a pas intérêt. » marmonna-t-il.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Paul devait admettre à lui-même que le plat était délicieux, mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à son frère. Jamais.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour le manque de publication ces derniers temps, j'ai eu une fin année scolaire assez prenante et je suis partie en vacances au Japon, et à mon travail je suis sur un poste dont j'apprends tous les jours des formations, donc c'était un peu compliqué de trouver du temps pour publier la suite ^^

Sans plus tarder je vous laisse dans votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Plusieurs jours se passaient encore et Paul se montrait un peu plus ouvert pour faire quelques sorties. Lorsqu'il y avait des foules Paul était mal à l'aise d'être avec Aurore, car il avait tout le temps l'impression d'être observé. Cette-dernière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui donner plus de liberté possible. Les sorties qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent c'était très bien déroulées.

Mais aujourd'hui… Tout allait mal. Il était entré dans un magasin de disque, les rayons le laissaient à peine passer. Il devait toujours avoir besoin de l'aide de Aurore lorsque qu'un disque l'intéressait était trop haut et ce qui l'embêtait encore plus était le regard lourd des gens. C'en était tellement agaçant qu'il en devenait agressif.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes? T'as jamais vu un mec en chaise roulante !? »

Aurore qui avait tout vu et était très mécontente.

« Paul, voyons! Ce n'est qu'un gamin!

-M'en fous! C'est pas bien de dévisager les gens! Allez petit morveux, du balai! »

Le petit se mit à pleurer et courra aux jupes de sa mère qui lui lança un regard noir.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Après avoir acheté plusieurs Cds il fut convaincu tant bien que mal d'aller faire une petite balade au parc. Ils restèrent un petit moment, mais un orage éclata subitement.

 _Merdeeeeee ce n'est pas ma journée !_

Puis Aurore et Paul allaient le plus vite que possible. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits pour s'abriter, car il n'y avait pas d'accès à une rampe pour les chaises roulantes. Ils allèrent dans un abribus, mais dès que l'autobus était arrivé, il n'était pas adapté à Paul. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que la pluie s'arrête. Aurore ne dit pas un mot, car elle savait que Paul bouillait de rage. Ensuite, la pluie aussitôt terminée, ils rentrèrent. Aurore s'était occupée d'essuyer ses roues, mais Paul s'impatientait.

« Bon ça va maintenant! »

Aurore se relevait et reculait. Paul était trempé de la tête aux pieds et Aurore lui tendit une serviette.

« C'est pas trop tôt! »

Il s'essuyait et jeta la serviette par terre.

« Ne compte plus sur moi pour tes stupides petites sorties! »

Paul s'en allait dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Aurore se sécha également. Elle posa le sac de disque sur la table et préparait le diner. Paul ne vint pas manger. Paul n'avait pas pris de douche cette fois. Il avait besoin de voir personne. C'est à ce moment que Reggie et Aurore lui raconta que cela c'était très mal passé. Reggie se disait bien que tout ne serait pas de repos avec son frère. Il tenta de consoler Aurore et lui assura que Paul aurait des meilleurs jours. Paul n'était pas venu. Elle mit l'assiette de Paul à réchauffer et lui écrit un petit mot.

 _Voici mon riz que tu aimes tant (rires)_

 _Tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer._

 _Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, on aura sûrement des jours meilleurs._

 _Bon Week-end Paul._

 _Aurore_

Elle salua Reggie et partit.

O/O/O

La fin de semaine semblait interminable. Paul s'était un peu calmé, mais n'avait plus envie de sortir. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'une autre aide pendant ces deux jours, et Reggie avait respecté sa demande. Reggie n'avait pas vraiment osé discuter avec son cadet de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Paul avait passé une plus grande partie du weekend à rester dans sa chambre et regarder la télé. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir hâte à demain. Puis il chassa ses pensées en se disant que Aurore n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille qui l'aidait. Puis lundi arrivait, Paul était dans le salon et regardait sans cesse par la fenêtre? Où était-elle? Reggie commençait aussi à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, puis à un moment, il reçut un appel. Il le prit, discuta un petit moment, remercia la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha. Il se retournait vers son frère et le regardait d'un air désolé. Paul se demandait bien ce qui se passait et commençait même à s'inquiéter.

« Ben quoi?

-Aurore ne sera pas là cette semaine Paul.

-Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? »

Puis tout à coup Paul se demandait si c'était à cause de lui. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été très agréable avec elle la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Reggie vit que son frère semblait avoir des remords.

« Ne t'en fait pas Paul. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec toi. La directrice m'a dit que normalement Aurore. Devrait revenir la semaine prochaine je crois. Je suis désolé, elle n'a pas pu me dire ce qu'il y avait. »

Cela ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel? Qu'allait-il faire sans elle?

O/O/O

« Quoi !? Je ne veux pas de remplaçante!

-Mais Paul, je ne peux pas rester avec toi toute la semaine! »

Reggie avait pris congé lundi, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. En soirée il avait reçu un appel de la dame, mais s'était décidé à le dire à son frère le lendemain matin.

« Non je refuse! »

Paul avait été formel. Il menaça son frère de tout faire pour faire déguerpir la nouvelle personne. Pas question qu'une autre fille ou encore un garçon l'aide à lui mettre le slip ou le pantalon! Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter que ce soit Aurore. Puis Reggie soupira. Il ne voulait pas forcer son frère, déjà que c'était un bon début avec Aurore et ne voulait pas tout recommencer à zéro. Il se mit donc d'accord avec sa copine pour se remplacer les jours de semaine. Puis enfin vint la fin de semaine. Le samedi soir Reggie avait eu un appel de la dame qui lui confirmait qu'Aurore serait là lundi. Il était heureux de l'apprendre. Aussitôt l'appel terminé, il se retourna voir son frère qui faisait semblant d'écouter la télé dans le salon, alors qu'il avait porté une oreille très attentive à la conversation. Bon enfin se disait-il! Il lui parlerait à celle-là! Laissé un pauvre handicapé comme lui, quelle honte!

« Alors petit frère. Ta petite Aurore revient demain, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? »

Paul ferma la télé et tourna sa chaise vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles? Ma petite Aurore !? Non mais arrête avec ça! Il n'y a rien!

-Mais non! Monsieur ne veut pas de remplaçant. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui avait le don de faire enrager son frère. Paul lui lança un regard assassin.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est juste qu'on se connaît et maintenant c'est plus facile. »

Reggie n'était pas du tout convaincu. Puis Paul l'envoya promener.

O/O/O

Puis lundi arriva. Reggie n'avait pas eu le temps d'attendre Aurore, puisqu'il était pressé. De toute façon il avait dit à son petit frère de l'appeler si jamais, il y avait quoi que ce soit. Après un moment d'attente infernale, on cogna enfin à la porte. Paul se disait qu'il allait la sermonner. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle !? Tout le monde avait ses petits problèmes personnels! De là à manquer ne travail, non mais! Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il la refermait la bouche aussitôt. Il déglutit en voyant le visage décomposé d'Aurore. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout! Que s'était-il passé? Il s'avança vers elle. Et il réalisa à ce moment que c'était bien plus grave qu'il l'avait pensé.

« Aurore? »

La jeune femme le regardait et se forçait à lui sourire.

« Je suis désolée de mon absence Paul, mon père a fait une rechute... »

Paul était choqué. Il la laissa entrer. Il vit qu'elle était blanche comme un drap. De peur qu'elle s'écroule par terre, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Celle-ci apprécia son geste et le remercia, puis ensuite ce fut le silence total. Il la regardait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle qui était si souriante et radieuse, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontré et semblait toujours garder sa joie de vivre, même si il lui faisait la vie dure. Il était choqué et ne savait pas quoi répondre. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée, il se disait qu'elle ne voulait sûrement montrer qu'elle était en larmes. Après quelques moments de silence, le jeune homme s'avança et lui mit la main dans le dos et le frotta tendrement.

« Je suis désolé. J'espère que ton père va s'en sortir... »

Aurore frissonna au contact de sa main sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et qu'il lui parlait si doucement. Elle sécha rapidement ses yeux et relevait la tête.

« Merci. »

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.


	9. Chapter 8

Salut à tous !

:-) J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances d'été !

Sans attendre je vous poste le chapitre 8 en espérant que quelqu'un est toujours intéressée par la fan fiction...

N'hésitez pas à donner un signe de vie ! lol :-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Après quelques instants, Aurore était très gênée de la proximité soudaine avec Paul. Elle se releva d'un coup, prétextant que ça allait un peu mieux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Paul! Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner? »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il l'observa à la tâche. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour venir travailler malgré tout. Il la trouvait courageuse. Puis il vint manger. Deux œufs tournés bacon. Ses plats l'avaient manqué. Ce n'était rien à côté de la bouffe abjecte de Mélina, pire que l'hôpital! Il avait mangé toute son assiette, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur elle. La jeune femme avait la plupart du temps l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Puis le repas fut fini. Bizarrement, Aurore ne lui avait pas proposé de sortie. Il sentait que cette-dernière tombait encore dans la déprime, il avait essayé de lui parler, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa gorge. Puis Paul allait à la douche et y restait un moment. Il y réfléchit longtemps et pensait à elle. Il le savait bien qu'elle lui faisait des sourires forcés et qu'elle faisait semblant d'aller bien. Il se disait qu'il devrait faire des efforts. Une fois douché, il finit par appeler la jeune demoiselle et celle-ci vint l'aider. Aurore s'étonnait que Paul se montre un peu plus aimable. Avant qu'Aurore quitte la salle de bain, Paul parlait.

« Aurore? »

Surprise, celle-ci se retournait. Paul resta muet un moment, mais finit par parler.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à faire le ménage de ma chambre? C'est vrai que c'est rendu une vraie porcherie là-dedans... »

Aurore le regardait surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait ça. Enfin, se montrait-il coopératif? Elle était heureuse qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert à elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de le convaincre. Cette fois-ci c'était un véritable sourire qu'elle lui montrait.

« Bien sûr Paul! »

Puis elle partit. Paul, ne le montrait pas, mais s'inquiétait pour elle, et cela le soulageait de la faire sourire. Enfin, aurait-elle le même sourire en voyant l'état de sa chambre? Il mit le reste de ses vêtements, puis sortit de la salle de bains.

O/O/O

Aurore entra dans la chambre de Paul. On aurait dit un champ de bataille et il y avait une odeur désagréable. Elle se pinça le nez. Elle se mettait au travail. Elle allait chercher des produits nettoyants (dont Reggie lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient juste au cas où.) Elle lava la chambre dans son entièreté, dont l'odeur passa d'on ne sait quoi qui pue à brise printanière, lava également les vêtements de Paul, épousseta et passa l'aspirateur. Paul, quant-à-lui, avait été regarder la télé dans le salon et se disait dans quel état serait sa chambre lorsqu'il se mit à sentir le parfum qui émanait de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver dans une chambre « Alice au pays des merveilles ». Puis Aurore eut fini, Enfin se disait-il. Elle revint vers lui.

« Voilà Paul! J'ai fini. J'ai déposé tes vêtements sur ton lit. J'imagine que tu as envie de les ranger toi-même. »

Quoi!? Elle avait lavé ses vêtements? Même ses slips!? Il ne lui en avait pas demandé tant. Mais bon, il la remercia, il se disait qu'elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir et ne voulait pas la déprimer. Puis aurore regardait l'heure.

« Oh! Déjà midi. Je vais te préparer à diner. »

Paul resta là à l'observer.

Aurore s'en allait à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à préparer le repas, son téléphone vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche et l'alluma. Lorsqu'elle vit le message affiché sur son portable, elle déglutit. Paul avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. Puis tout à coup, Aurore était allé à la salle de bain. Paul s'inquiéta. Et si c'était par rapport à son père!? Mais non. Il se secouait la tête et se disait que l'on n'annonce par ce genre ce chose par message. Il vit qu'Aurore avait laissé son téléphone sur le coin de la table. Il regardait de droite à gauche, pour s'assurer qu'Aurore ne le voit pas. Il se dirigea vers la table et prit son portable et vit qu'elle avait eu un message. Curieux, il le lit.

« Salut Aurore, je suis désolé pour ton père. Si tu as besoin je suis là. »

Puis Paul fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris. Kenny… Elle lui parlait encore? Puis il entendit des pas. Il remit nerveusement le téléphone sur la table et se plaçait à sa place habituelle. Aurore arriva quelques instants plus tard. Paul faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle vit que cette-dernière ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence à la table. Puis elle se surprit de le voir à la table.

« Je suis désolée ce n'est pas encore prêt. »

Paul lui fit signe que ce n'est pas grave. Puis il la regardait préparer le repas. Il était de plus en plus curieux à propos de ce Kenny. Puis il se mit alors à rompre le silence.

« Aurore, tu vas bien? »

Cette dernière releva la tête, encore avec un sourire forcé.

« Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont les oignons.

-Euh. Ce sont des carottes... »

Aurore remarquait l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle se sentit conne. Elle essuyait ses larmes. Paul n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais…

« Tu sais tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux... »

Aurore resta silencieuse, mais finit par dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« C'est un message de mon ex. Il est désolé pour mon père. Ça m'a fait bizarre, lui et moi nous nous sommes séparés il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Elle n'avait rien dit de plus. Paul avait toujours été surpris de savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir des ex. Enfin, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'énervait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaire aux garçons. Après tout, elle avait été très gentille et aimable avec lui. I ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était moche comme fille…

« Ah désolé...

-Merci Paul. Tu es gentil. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle sécha ses larmes puis finit de préparer le repas. Paul mangea. Peu de temps après, Reggie arriva. Aurore lui parlait et Reggie avait regardé son frère tout joyeux. Paul avait deviné qu'Aurore lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait son ménage. Une fois Aurore partie, il s'approchait de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon petit frère, tu lui as enfin ouvert ton coeeeeur!

-Nan mais t'as fini oui!? »

Puis Paul lui donna un coup de coude. Puis après Reggie fila dans la chambre de son frère.

« Ouuuh, brise printanière! Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose!

-SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ENFOIRÉ! »

Reggie sortit. Un peu plus et il gambadait dans l'appartement… Paul lui lança un regard noir et alla dans sa chambre. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait. Il vit qu'elle avait laissé sa pile de vêtements sur son lit. Il la rangea et tenta de se mettre tant bien que mal sur son lit, mais pas question de demander de l'aide

à son crétin de frère. Il y arriva enfin et s'y étendit. Il réfléchit un long instant avant de s'endormir tout habillé, épuisé de sa journée.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Dans l'appartement de Reggie et Mélina, Aurore venait de finir d'aider Paul à s'habiller. Cela faisait une demi-heure déjà, qu'elle était arrivée et le jeune homme avait remarqué que cette dernière avait mauvaise mine. Il n'osait pas lui demander comment allait son père, sachant d'avance que celui-ci n'allait pas très bien depuis sa rechute dans son cancer.

Depuis la veille, Paul songeait à la jeune auxiliaire, à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement avec son père malade. Il se remémorait les réactions de son frère quelques mois plus tôt, à l'annonce de son accident et à sa paralysie partielle. Il se souvenait à quel point Reggie tentait de cacher sa peine derrière ses sourires et son chagrin derrière ses blagues douteuses. Il le connaissait bien pour savoir que Reggie s'était senti responsable de son accident alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Sûrement le fait qu'il était le grand frère et qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui, le rendait fautif de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour éviter cet accident.

Pourtant, c'était lui, qui avait décidé de partir en vacances. C'était lui, qui avait décidé de faire une randonnée en solitaire. C'était encore lui, qui avait pris le risque de prendre les photos près de la falaise, sur cet arbre… Le seul responsable c'était lui et pas Reggie.

Cependant, il avait remarqué que depuis l'arrivée d'Aurore, Reggie commençait à faire le deuil de son chagrin et qu'il semblait doucement tourner la page de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis ces six derniers mois. Paul l'enviait pour son courage et sa détermination à vouloir s'avancer dans la vie. Alors que Paul, avait l'impression de stagner dans sa vie…

Il jeta un œil vers la jeune fille, dans la cuisine, faisant chauffer de la pâte à crêpe dans une poêle. Elle aussi, elle cachait sa tristesse derrière ses sourires, tout comme Reggie auparavant. Paul n'aimait pas cela. Il était tellement habitué à l'Aurore sincère et souriante, à l'Aurore joyeuse et bavarde… Il avait fini, presque, par trop apprécier sa compagnie et même parler avec elle de temps en temps. Bon, il devait l'avouer, parfois il l'avait trouvé trop collante mais, il savait que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité.

Il n'était pas doué pour faire la conversation et encore moins avec Aurore. Il n'avait jamais su comment l'aborder sans l'agresser. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas toujours aimable avec la jeune fille et il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. L'image de la dresseuse d'autrefois lui vint en mémoire le faisant grimacer doucement. Étrangement, il préférait une Aurore auxiliaire qu'une Aurore en dresseuse avec ses stupides amis là… Ce Sacha qui se prenait pour un samaritain… Ah, il ne voulait même pas songer à lui !

Est-ce qu'elle avait gardé contact avec Sacha ? Et l'autre là, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Pierre ? Oui, c'est ça… C'était lui, ou il avait l'impression qu'elle avait plus d'amis garçons que d'amis filles ? Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, énervé par toutes ses questions qu'il se posait. Mais pourquoi, il songeait à ces détails ! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait le droit de choisir ses amis même si… franchement, il doutait de ses choix.

« Paul, je t'ai préparé les crêpes. Tu veux que je te ramène du sucre ? »

Le jeune homme venait de se mettre devant la table dont une crêpe disposée sur une assiette lui titillait ses narines. Il avait soudainement faim.

« Euh… Ouais. »

Il vit la jeune fille repartir dans la cuisine à la recherche du sucre en poudre tandis qu'il soupira doucement. Il avait vu les cernes souligner les yeux bleus d'Aurore et il se doutait bien qu'elle songeait encore à son père et qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il ne supportait plus de la voir comme cela… C'était vraiment désagréable de la voir dans cet état. Il avait cette impression qu'elle était restée enfermée dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père durant des heures sans mettre le nez dehors. Peut-être que prendre de l'air lui ferait du bien. Et même à lui, cela ferait du bien, mais pour aller où ? Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Aurore l'observait d'un regard inquiet.

« Paul, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il sursauta doucement, enfin sorti de ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? N'était-ce pas à lui de lui demander cela ? Paul préféra changer de sujet.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait sortir...

\- Super ! Tu veux allez où ? »

Il voyait pour la première fois depuis ce matin une lumière briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il prenait conscience que c'était lui qui provoquait cette étincelle dans le regard de la jeune fille et il n'était pas habitué au fait qu'il prenait des initiatives pour rendre quelqu'un, et de surcroît Aurore, moins triste.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il se sentait idiot d'avoir dit cette réponse mais voilà, il ne savait vraiment pas où aller. Peut-être qu'elle aura des idées ? Il la voyait sourire doucement, songeant qu'elle avait justement une idée derrière la tête. Pourquoi, il avait cette sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ?

« Ça te dit de voir tes Pokémons ? Ils sont en pension avec Reggie, non ? »

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir proposé de faire une sortie… Il ne préféra même pas répondre et commença à mettre du sucre en poudre sur sa crêpe avant de l'enrouler et de la manger avec ses mains.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être content de te revoir ! » Continua-t-elle.

Elle ne va pas le lâcher avec ça maintenant… Il n'était pas prêt pour les revoir et même qu'il ne voulait plus du tout passer du temps avec depuis son accident. Il se sentait si misérable dans ce fauteuil et il avait l'impression de ne plus être un dresseur digne de ce nom.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. » Répondit-il avec sa froideur légendaire

Aurore s'assit, comme la dernière fois, sans l'autorisation du jeune homme. Ce dernier le regarda faire en ronchonnant, songeant qu'elle allait à nouveau argumenter.

« Au contraire, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée !

\- Pff. Lance-toi des fleurs pendant que t'y es, grogna-t-il.

\- Allez Paul, j'en suis sûre que tes Pokémons te manquent. Eux, ils doivent penser constamment à toi.

\- Je ne veux pas les voir.

\- Mais, faudra bien que tu les revoies, ce sont tes Pokémons !

\- Eh bien, ça ne sera jamais ! » Haussa-t-il la voix.

Un silence régna après cette conversation un peu agitée. Aurore n'osait plus rien répondre face à la réaction de Paul. Ce dernier la voyait se réfugier dans un mutisme exemplaire, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude. Elle devait être sûrement lassée de tout, de sa battre pour son père, de se battre à le convaincre de voir ses Pokémons. Paul soupira, las. L'atmosphère avait changé et devenait de plus en plus lourde que Paul fini par craquer. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Comment va ton père ? »

Aurore écarquilla ses yeux face à la question, elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et Paul l'avait bien remarqué.

« La chimiothérapie le fatigue beaucoup. Il est toujours à l'hôpital. Ma mère est actuellement avec lui. J'essaie de lui rendre visite tous les jours, après le travail, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de le voir dans cet état. »

Aurore en profitait pour déballer tout ce que lui pesait. Paul se sentait un peu gêné d'être le confident de cette fille fragile. Oui, elle était fragile en ce moment, malgré qu'il l'eût connue plus forte et déterminée. Tout lui tombait dessus, la séparation avec son ancien petit ami, son père qui est grièvement malade, elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle, déjà que son travail lui prenait du temps. Il s'étonna de vouloir compatir à sa douleur et se demanda comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Il avait toujours vécu seul avec son frère, n'ayant pas connu ses parents, et n'ayant pas réellement d'amis proches mais seulement des connaissances dû à son ancien travail, Paul ne connaissait pas la douleur que vivait Aurore.

Paul mania son fauteuil avec agilité et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Aurore l'observa, intriguée, n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le suivre, Paul réagit.

« Bon on y va là ? Si j'attends trop longtemps, je risque de changer d'avis ! »

Aurore sourit largement, comprenant que Paul acceptait d'aller rendre visite à ses Pokémons. Elle se précipita vers leurs affaires pour se vêtir chaudement et quittèrent rapidement l'appartement.

Durant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'élevage de Paul Reggie, Aurore poussait le fauteuil de Paul tranquillement. Elle commenta sur le temps frais de début de printemps, tandis que Paul lui répondit que par des monosyllabes. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec ses Pokémons et aussi sur la réaction de son frère. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au travail de Reggie. Ils saluèrent les collègues de ce dernier puis s'avancèrent vers la petite prairie derrière le refuge où ils découvrirent les Pokémons de Paul profiter du bon temps. Reggie les nourrissait et les caressait. Paul observait au loin.

« Je vais prévenir ton frère que tu es là. »

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'empêcher, Paul la vit se diriger vers Reggie, qui étonné de la voir, sourit en constatant sa présence.

« Paul, tu es venu !

\- Mouais… »

Paul avait la trouille. Il avait déjà dû mal à supporter les regards des collègues de Reggie, mais il craignait encore plus ceux de ses Pokémons. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux.

« Je t'emmène les voir ! Ils vont être contents !

\- Euh… Attends. Reggie, arrête ! »

Reggie n'obéit pas et continua à pousser Paul jusqu'à ses Pokémons qui mangeaient avec appétit dans leur écuelle. Aurore assista à la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'ils avaient vu leur dresseur, les Pokémons l'entourèrent joyeusement. Paul était gêné par cet accueil, songeant qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Après tout, il les avait abandonnés, laissant son frère s'en occuper et cela faisait six mois qu'il n'était pas venu les voir. Doucement, il caressa le museau de son Torterra puis dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres. Aurore avait raison, ses Pokémons s'étaient beaucoup ennuyés de lui, et il semblait qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir.

Il resta auprès d'eux pendant plus d'une heure, tandis qu'Aurore parla avec Reggie quelques mètres plus loin.

 **O/O/O**

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu as réussi à convaincre mon frère de venir jusqu'ici !

\- Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, et puis, il avait refusé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis. » Se demanda Aurore, incrédule.

Reggie rit doucement. Lui, il se doutait bien pourquoi son petit frère avait changé d'avis. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'Aurore qui arrivait à faire réagir son frère et c'était tant mieux ! Au moins, Paul s'ouvrait doucement aux autres, même s'il était toujours aussi solitaire. Il savait que grâce à Aurore, son petit frère pourra mieux accepter son nouvel handicap et s'orienter vers un futur moins sombre que le déni et la dépression qu'il ne cessait de vivre depuis son tragique accident. Depuis qu'elle intervenait chez eux, Paul sortait un peu plus et cela faisait très plaisir à Reggie qui avait vraiment peur que son frère s'enferme dans ses idées noires, surtout depuis sa tentative de suicide quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'Aurore n'était pas à sa meilleure forme et il sut par son cadet qu'elle avait des soucis personnels sans que celui-ci lui précise les détails. Il espérait seulement que ses problèmes se régleraient rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un impact trop lourd sur la vie professionnelle de cette demoiselle, surtout que grâce à elle, Paul devenait peu à peu lui-même.

« Aurore, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Nous sommes là si tu souhaites des confidents. »

La jeune fille croisa son regard et acquiesça dans un sourire mélancolique avant de jeter son regard en direction de Paul. Celui-ci, inconscient de ce qui se passait entre son frère et son auxiliaire, continua de s'amuser avec ses Pokémons.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! :-)

Je remercie Guest pour son commentaire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis que Paul et Aurore étaient allés visiter les Pokémons de ce-dernier. Paul tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour remonter le moral de la jeune femme, même si l'état de son père dégradait de jour en jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le weekend. Aurore ne venait jamais et le jeune homme s'était vite aperçu qu'il s'ennuyait. Mais bon, malgré lui, son frère Reggie venait toujours à sa rescousse.

« Petit frère! Ce n'est pas le temps de t'enfermer dans ta chambre! »

Reggie était rentré, il n'avait jamais réparé la porte de sa chambre d'ailleurs, et vint ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière vint jusqu'au yeux de son cadet, encore dans son lit.

« Ahhhhh, tu veux bien me laisser tranquille!?

-Pour que tu te mettes à pleurer encore, parce que Aurore n'est pas là?

-JE NE PLEURE PAS!

-Bon, si tu le dis. Je t'ai entendu gémir cette nuit…

-MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES!? »

Reggie ne dit rien, malgré l'insistance de son frère.

« Bon, on va sortir là. Tu ne vas pas encore rester dans ta chambre comme le weekend passé! »

Il n'y avait qu'avec Aurore qu'il le faisait. Mais bon, malgré l'insistance de son frère, enfin, il le forçait carrément. Il était sorti de son lit, Reggie l'avait amené presque de force à la douche. Aurore n'aurait jamais accepté ça! Enfin bref. Paul était tout fraîchement lavé, déjeuna vite fait et sortit ensuite avec son frère Reggie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Paul n'en avait pas fini avec son frère. De quoi parlait-t-il lorsqu'il l'avait supposément entendu gémir?

« Reggie vas-tu bien me dire ce que tu as entendu cette nuit?

-Ne veux-tu pas te taire et de profiter de ce magnifique soleil? »

Paul lui donna un coup de coude.

« Bon bon. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans ta chambre. On dirait que tu pleurais ou... »

-Ou quoi!?

Paul ne savait pas du tout ou son frère voulait en venir. Et Reggie regardait son frère tout sourire.

« Dis donc petit coquin, tu n'aurais pas fait un rêve cochon avec ta petite Aurore?

Paul manqua de s'étouffer.

« MAIS PAS DU TOUT! »

Ce-dernier vira en rouge tomate. Mais si c'était vrai et qu'il ne se rappelait de rien? Mais non! Il secouait la tête. C'était Aurore bon sang! Reggie ricanait, il adorait voir son petit frère dans cet état. Personnellement, il ne l'avait jamais entendu gémir, il voulait seulement savoir si son frère craquait pour la jeune femme, il avait vu juste. Paul tenta de penser à autre chose, mais ce fut difficile. Il fit la promenade malgré lui avec son frère. Après quelques moments de silence...

« Oh tient, ce n'est pas Aurore ça? »

Paul releva la tête aussitôt. Il dirigea son regard qui s'arrêtait sur une jeune femme sur une terrasse. Elle n'était pas seule. Il regardait la personne qui était assise en face de lui, et qui, quelques secondes plus tard, mit sa main sur la sienne. Cela fit un sentiment étrange dans le coeur de Paul. Il regardait de nouveau Aurore qui regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux et ne semblait pas avoir enlevé sa main sous celle de l'autre et vit Kenny, prendre sa main et y déposer un baiser. N'en pouvant plus, il dit à son frère qu'il voulait rentrer. Reggie vit que son petit frère semblait contrarié, même blessé.

« Tu sais qui c'est?

-Son ex, j'imagine… Enfin son petit-ami, on dirait qu'elle veut lui donner un autre chance. Maintenant, la ferme. »

Reggie se tut. Il vit que Paul n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. Il se sentit triste pour son frère. Aurore comptait pour Paul plus qu'il ne le pensait.

O/O/O Flash Back du rendez-vous de Kenny et d'Aurore. O/O/O

Aurore se rendait au point de rencontre ou Kenny l'attendait. Elle ne cessait de se dire de faire demi-tour, mais bon, il était trop tard, lorsque Kenny l'avait aperçue du trottoir. Aurore soupira et le rejoignit sur la terrasse. Kenny, l'avait invité à s'asseoir, mais cette-dernière resta debout. Elle croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Aurore s'il te plaît… »

Après quelques instants, cette-dernière finit par s'asseoir, ce qui fit sourire Kenny.

«Alors, parle!

-Aurore, je suis désolé. Je t'aime et je veux qu'on reprenne. J'ai fait une terrible erreur.

-Tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de coucher avec cette idiote de Serena! »

Lorsqu'Aurore s'apprêta à se lever, Kenny la saisit par la main.

« Aurore s'il te plait. Laisse-moi une seconde chance. »

Puis, il lui embrassa la main. Aurore resta là quelques instants, incrédule. Elle retira sa main et se releva. Elle prit le verre d'eau sur la table et le jeta à son visage.

« C'est fini! N'essaye plus de me contacter! Espèce de goujat! Tu penses que je vais reprendre avec toi après ça? Non mais je rêve! »

Puis elle repartit en colère noire.

O/O/O Fin du flashback O/O/O

O/O/O

Paul et Reggie étaient rentrés, ces-derniers n'avaient plus dit un mot. Reggie n'osa pas contrarier son frère, de peur que celui-ci fasse une crise d'enragé. Il avait bien beau être en chaise roulante, mais Paul restait Paul. Son grand frère lui avait préparé le souper, l'avait aidé à se doucher et de le coucher. Alors que Reggie s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre…

« Merci Reggie. »

Son frère se retourna vers lui. Il savait bien que son frère était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, mais de lui dire en personne!? C'était un honneur. Puis il mit la main sur le front de son frère. Paul demandait ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu fais de la fièvre petit frère?

-Bon, je dois faire de la fièvre pour dire merci!?

-Euh…

-Non plus sérieusement, merci de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah, ça. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas le temps de rigoler avec ça. »

Puis Reggie s'assit sur le lit de son frère.

« Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, je me trompe? - en voyant le regard de son frère se mettre en colère – Ok bon, je n'ai rien dit! Bonne nuit! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre…

« Et puis bon, à quoi bon de le cacher… mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ressens des sentiments pour elle!

-Si tu le dis.

Reggie se releva. Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère. Paul était enragé. Pourquoi c'était-il donc confié à ce crétin!? Il prit un de ses coussins et le lança, mais son frère avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Ah ce crétin de Reggie! Celui qui prétendait tout savoir! Il en avait marre que son frère pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas tort! Oui depuis quelques temps Aurore, lui faisait, de l'effet. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se dise amoureux! C'était pour les faibles! Il ne voulait pas de ça! Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Aurore avec cet autre homme, la douleur était bien présente. Ce sentiment bizarre… Il était jaloux. Horriblement jaloux, et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

 _Et s'il était vraiment amoureux?_

Puis Paul se disait que c'était vraiment stupide. C'était impossible pour lui. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un type en chaise roulante? Accompagné d'un chaperon pour le restant de ses jours? Non merci! Il se retoucha en chassant la dernière pensée de sa tête une bonne fois pour toute et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publier début semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, on ne va pas vous manger ! ^^_


	12. Chapter 11

_Ohayo !_

 _Voici la suite sans plus attendre..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Lundi arrivait. Paul était dans son lit et était très nerveux à l'idée de voir Aurore. Il n'arriverait plus à la regarder en face! L'idée qu'elle était revenue avec cet homme. Kenny? Sa tête d'idiot ne lui revenait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Il avait rêvé qu'Aurore l'invitait à son mariage avec Kenny. Il en avait le goût de vomir. Et à cause de ça il n'avait pratiquement pas refermé l'œil de la nuit. Tout à coup, il entendit des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Il tenta bien que mal de se lever et de se mettre dans son fauteuil, sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis il s'approcha de la porte et vit que la porte de la chambre de son frère était à peine entrouverte. Il s'avança et portait une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait.

« Mélina, je ne sais plus quoi faire. On a du mal à rembourser le crédit pour la chaise de Paul, en plus qu'il faut payer les prestations d'Aurore, ainsi qu'une chaise et des barres pour Paul. J'adore mon petit frère et je ferai tout pour lui, mais je suis épuisé et toi aussi. »

Puis Reggie se mit à pleurer.

« Mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver un moyen. »

Paul avait tout écouté. Il ne savait pas que son accident allait occasionner tout ça. Il se sentait énormément mal et c'était bien l'une des rare fois qu'il voyait son frère dans cet état depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il reculait et faisait le moindre bruit pour ne pas que son frère et sa belle-sœur se rendent compte de sa présence. Il allait dans le salon, alluma la télévision et écoutait les dessins animés et se mit à réfléchir… Peu de temps après il entendit des pas de l'extérieur. Il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte et entendit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Là Kenny ça suffit! Tu arrêtes de m'appeler compris!? C'est fini entre nous! Tu appelles une autre fois et j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement! »

La jeune femme raccrochait et se dit tout haut qu'il serait temps qu'elle change de numéro. Elle vint sonner à la porte.

Paul avait tout entendu de la conversation. S'il avait encore ses jambes, il aurait sûrement sauté de joie. Enfin, il semblait un vrai crétin. Il trouvait que Aurore méritait mieux. Donc il se disait que lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il s'était trompé. Elle ne s'était pas remise avec lui et il était soulagé. Paul vint lui ouvrir. Aurore le regardait et lui souriait.

« Salut Paul! Tu es matinal, dis-donc. »

Il lui fit un faible sourire, ce qui étonna Aurore tout de même, il ne souriait pas souvent. Paul laissa entrer la jeune femme. Peu de temps après Reggie et Mélina s'en allaient de la maison. Paul avait remarqué que le jeune couple n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et repensait à la discussion qu'il avait entendu le matin. Paul se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

L'avant-midi et le dîner se passa sans encombre, Paul avait même encore accepté de sortir et de retourner au parc avec Aurore, il n'avait pas osé depuis l'orage de la dernière fois, mais cette-dernière l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il annonçait du soleil toute la journée. Comme de fait, la sortie au parc s'était très bien passée, Aurore s'était également occupée d'apporter un pique-nique, ce que Paul semblait avoir apprécié. Cependant, Aurore constata que ce-dernier n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et qu'il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Elle avait tenté de savoir si tout allait bien, mais Paul lui disait que ce n'était rien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il avait menti bien sûr. En fait, il n'osait pas trop parler, il ne voulait pas mettre Aurore mal à l'aise, si jamais, il discutait avec elle que son frère avait des problèmes d'argent. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. En revenant à la maison, Paul avait dit à Aurore qu'il voulait aller se coucher. Aurore avait bien vu que Paul semblait très fatigué, puisqu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle insista pour venir l'aider à se mettre au lit et le borda. Paul n'avais pas fait d'objections.

« Bien installé?

-… bien merci.

-Donc si on ne se revoit pas, je te dis à demain! Dors bien Paul. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Paul la saisit par la main. Instantanément, la jeune femme sentit un léger frisson. Paul ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et comme excuse, il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

La jeune femme tentait de ne pas rougir. La folle d'envie de lui caresser le visage et de l'embrasser lui prenait. À cette pensée, elle retira rapidement sa main.

« Ça me fait plaisir. Repose-toi. »

Puis elle attendit le retour de Reggie, puis partit. Elle lui avait dit que son Paul était très fatigué et qu'il était allé se coucher. Paul s'endormit et avait un sommeil paisible. Reggie n'osa pas le réveiller.

O/O/O

Plusieurs jours se passaient et Aurore se rendit compte de plus en plus que Paul était préoccupé. Alors qu'elle lui servit son petit déjeuné et que monsieur avait encore la tête ailleurs…

« Paul, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui? Ça fait des jours que je t'observe. Tu as la tête ailleurs et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées. Il fit face à une Aurore qui semblait terriblement inquiète. Il se dit qu'elle s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Paul ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il hésita quelques instants, mais finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« J'ai entendu une conversation entre mon frère et ma belle-sœur il y a quelques jours. Je n'avais pas trop osé t'en parler… Il a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Il a de la misère à rembourser ma chaise roulante, en plus de devoir te payer tes prestations, ainsi que quelques trucs pour que je sois plus adapté. Donc j'ai réfléchis et je songe à me trouver un travail… Cependant, j'ai encore du mal à accepter l'idée d'être en chaise roulante et à ce que les autres me voient ainsi... »

Aurore était désolée d'entendre et cela l'affectait énormément. Lorsqu'elle entendit Paul vouloir se trouver du travail, elle s'en réjouissait. Il avait peut-être encore du mal à s'accepter, mais ceci serait un grand pas pour lui. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Je te promets que je vais t'aider à te trouver un emploi! Et aussi, je peux venir te voir en dehors de mes heures de travail, si jamais ton frère en a besoin. Ça restera entre nous. De toute façon, ce que je fais en dehors du boulot ne regarde personne. Je suis prête à t'aider, mais Paul, tu dois le vouloir toi aussi. En es-tu sûr? »

Paul la regardait, touché. Elle était si gentille. Il la remerciait. Aurore vint le prendre dans ses bras et ce-dernier frissonna. C'était la première fois que leur corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il sentait aussi son parfum de rose. Aurore se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans cette position depuis trop longtemps. Aurore se sépara de lui gênée. Un peu plus et Paul tirait au rouge tomate.

« Merci Aurore. »

Elle lui souriait en signe de réponse. Puis Paul finit de manger son omelette. Le reste de l'avant midi et le dîner passa sans encombre. Puis Reggie arrivait. Aurore avait proposé à Paul de rester avec lui pour expliquer la situation à son frère, puisqu'il ne fallait pas lui cacher. Paul accepta. Puis les deux se mirent à parler à Reggie, qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé que son frère l'ait espionné lorsqu'il parlait avec Mélina. Il n'était pas non plus très chaud à l'idée que Paul se trouve un travail, lui qui était si protecteur avec son petit frère. Aurore lui promit qu'elle allait l'aider et qu'elle ferait tout en sorte pour que Paul soit en sécurité. Elle avait également mentionné qu'elle était prête à venir voir Paul, même en dehors du travail et que cela lui faisait plaisir. Reggie ne mit pas trop de temps à accepter, même s'il n'était pas trop à l'aise qu'Aurore soit au courant de son état financier précaire. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'Aurore était la dernière personne à faire un jugement sur quelqu'un et accepta sans trop de mal.

« Merci Aurore. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'espère que mon petit frère en a conscience? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un autre clin d'œil à son petit frère, qui avait horreur de ça. Il savait bien à quelles allusions son frère faisait référence. Mais il ne répondit pas à cette remarque, trop gêné. Puis Aurore s'en alla et promit à Paul de l'aider de trouver un emploi.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Paul avait senti. Oui, il avait senti que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Son ressenti avait été confirmé en voyant Aurore dans un état lamentable. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit tellement il constatait que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas rouges, mais on pouvait apercevoir des cernes souligner son regard. De plus, ses cheveux qui, d'habitude étaient bien coiffés, semblaient négligés dans une queue de cheval basse et une franche ébouriffée. À cette vue, Paul avait soudainement pitié d'elle. Aurore l'avait à peine salué et était rentrée rapidement pour déposer ses affaires afin de préparer les tâches qu'elle devait faire chaque matin.

Il n'osait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il l'observait retirer son manteau et mettre sa blouse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il la suivit, silencieusement, se demandant comment se comporter avec elle. Aurore était étrange, elle n'était pas souriante. Elle était presque impassible et Paul détestait cela. Ce n'était pas à elle de jouer les impassibles, c'était son rôle, Aurore, elle, était sensée jouer la jeune idiote souriante.

Soudainement, il la vit se retourner vers lui, ses mains appuyées contre le rebord de l'évier.

« Paul, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose… »

Il craignait le pire et se demanda s'il devait répondre ou non. Au fond de lui, il avait cette mauvaise impression qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Mon père est décédé à l'hôpital, hier soir. »

Paul était sur le choc.

« Je suis désolé... Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, répondit-elle de sa voix enrouée, l'enterrement est prévu dans trois jours.

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà prévue ton remplacement, commença Paul avant d'être subitement interrompu par Aurore.

\- Non, en fait… J'aurai pensé que… enfin… J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à l'enterrement. »

Paul bloqua sur sa demande. Elle souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne ? Il avait l'impression de trop s'immiscer dans l'intimité de la jeune fille s'il acceptait. Voyant que le jeune homme hésita, Aurore continua de parler pour le rassurer.

« Cela me réconforterait si tu venais. En plus, il n'y aura que ma mère et moi, à vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup de contact avec le reste de ma famille. Je comptais aussi demander à Reggie. »

Malgré tout, Paul se sentit honoré par sa demande, car cela prouvait qu'Aurore le considérait comme quelqu'un d'important, une personne qui semblait compter pour elle. Il réalisa seulement maintenant à quel point Aurore l'avait toujours pris en considération et qu'elle l'avait toujours regardé, non pas comme une simple connaissance ou un inconnu, mais comme une personne faisant partie intégralement de son entourage, de sa vie. À cette pensée, il finit par accepter et fit sourire timidement la jeune femme. Cette dernière reprit son activité laissant Paul perdu dans ses pensées.

O/O/O

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Paul et Reggie étaient au cimetière auprès d'Aurore et de Johanna, sa mère. Paul observait les deux femmes jeter des pétales de roses sur le cercueil tandis que celui-ci descendait et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les terres. Il pouvait entendre la mère d'Aurore retenir tant bien que mal ses larmes, dans des légers gémissements douloureux tandis que la jeune fille ne semblait plus réussir à garder sa tristesse au fond d'elle. Elle avait fini par craquer et pleura silencieusement, sa main tenant celle de sa mère. Reggie s'était doucement éloigné, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes tandis que Paul, détourna doucement son regard de la scène vers la tombe. Il avait remarqué que son frère s'était un peu distancé. Il songea à ses parents, se demandant si Reggie pensait aussi à eux. Il observa soudainement le ciel étonnamment bleu qui semblait le narguer de cette triste journée de deuil. Lorsque le cercueil fut enterré, il aperçut soudainement un autre homme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Bon sang, c'était l'autre gugusse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ! Il jeta un œil à Aurore qui était surprise de sa présence alors que sa mère s'était éloignée, parlant de son mari avec Reggie.

« Kenny, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle par ta mère. Je voulais te présenter mes condoléances.

\- Oh. Merci. »

Le regard de Kenny se baissa enfin vers Paul, remarquant enfin sa présence. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard.

« C'est qui, lui ? » Demanda Kenny, jaloux

Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à apprécier ce gars-là. Paul mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, contenant sa colère. Mais pour qui, il se prenait ?! Aurore venait à peine d'enterrer son père et lui il va faire une crise de jalousie en plein cimetière ! Mais quel abruti !

« C'est Paul. Et je souhaitais que tu me parles d'une autre façon.

\- Aurore…

\- Non, Kenny. J'en ai plus que marre de ton comportement et surtout depuis ces derniers temps. On n'est plus ensemble alors cesse tes crises de jalousies et ces questions sur les personnes auxquelles j'entretienne des bonnes relations.

\- Je suis désolé. Pardon, je suis qu'un imbécile.

\- Enfin, tu le reconnais. » S'empressa de dire Paul.

Kenny n'eut le temps de répondre à Paul que celui-ci décida de rejoindre son frère devant le cimetière. Il entendit Aurore le suivre et se mettre à côté de lui.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Paul acquiesça silencieusement, un peu gêné. Il sentait qu'il devenait plus proche d'Aurore et cela l'effrayait un peu. Sur cette pensée, Paul arriva jusqu'à Reggie où celui-ci se mit derrière le fauteuil.

« Mélina nous attend à la maison, faudra pas trop qu'on tarde.

\- Oui, d'accord. »

Les deux frères saluèrent Aurore et sa mère avant de quitter rapidement le lieu pour rejoindre le parking du cimetière afin de rejoindre Mélina. Paul, songea à nouveau à Kenny qui avait le culot de se pointer à la cérémonie sans prévenir, avant de penser à la courageuse Aurore qui devait soutenir sa mère dans cette dure épreuve.

* * *

 _Il reste 5 chapitres avant l'épilogue ! La fin approche ! ^^_

 _A plus tard !_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Paul remua dans son lit, le visage en sueur.

Il voyait Aurore devant la tombe de son père à pleurer. Puis peu de temps après, Kenny vint à ses côtés.

« Aurore, je dois te parler! »

Puis Aurore se retournait et était choquée.

« Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça! »

Puis Il voyait Kenny en train de se chamailler avec Aurore. Celui-ci était très violent. Il la secouait et cette-dernière avait très peur.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce crétin !? Il ne sait même pas marcher ! Tu veux t'occuper d'un boulet pendant le restant de tes jours? »

Paul en avait assez. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, il n'allait pas rester ainsi les bras croisés! Il fonça directement sur lui et le cogna avec sa chaise, tellement fort que Kenny en perdit l'équilibre.

« Tu vas la lâcher abruti !? »

Kenny se releva en colère. Il se jeta sur Paul, qui tomba à la renverse. Et son corps roula quelques mètres plus loin. Kenny arriva et le rua de coups. Aurore hurlait, mais Paul ne se laissait pas faire. Il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage, ce qui mit Kenny complètement K.O. Ce-dernier poussa le corps de Kenny à côté de lui, inconscient. Il entendit Aurore crier.

« PAUL! »

Puis elle se précipita sur lui. Elle se pencha et lui toucha le visage, ensanglanté.

« Tu n'as rien? Je suis tellement désolée! »

La jeune femme était en larmes. Paul lui toucha le visage.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. »

Puis les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, intensément. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de baisser le visage près du sien. Paul mis sa main sur sa joue et leurs lèvres s'apprêtaient à s'unir quand….

 _Dring dring dring_

Paul se réveilla en sursaut. Foutu réveil! Il tenta de secouer la tête pour chasser les pensées… Il tentait de ne plus y penser, mais avec beaucoup de mal. Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'enterrement du père d'Aurore. Il avait remarqué que celle-ci allait un peu mieux depuis et à son grand plaisir, Kenny lui avait fiché la paix. Cette dernière s'était montrée très serviable et elle l'avait énormément aidé dans sa rédaction de curriculum vitae, ainsi que lettres de motivation, mais il avait peur de la prochaine étape. Peu de temps après, Paul était levé et regardait la télé dans le salon. Il regardait la fenêtre à toutes les dix secondes, impatient que la jeune femme arrive. Puis il la vit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La sonnette retentit. Reggie s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Oh Aurore c'est toi! Entre! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Reggie et Mélina la saluèrent et quittèrent pour le travail. Aurore arriva dans le salon.

« Salut Paul! »

Ce dernier se retournait vers elle et hésita à la regarder dans les yeux, son rêve encore tout frais dans ses pensées.

« Salut Aurore. »

Ce-dernier leva le regard et vit que la jeune femme avait une pile de document dans les mains.

« Tu sais, les CV que tu m'as envoyés? Eh bien. Je les ai modifiés et je les ai imprimés. Je trouve que ça serait très important que tu ailles postuler directement aux entreprises. Et si tu veux, je pourrai revenir après mes heures de travail si tu veux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui et je me disais que c'était une bonne idée. »

Il se rappela que lors de la dernière visite, Aurore lui avait demandé son mail, pour qu'elle puisse l'aider dans ses CV. Il avait longtemps hésité, songeant qu'ils franchissaient la limite d'une simple relation entre un bénéficiaire et son auxiliaire.

En voyant tous les efforts que faisait Aurore, Paul se voyait mal de refuser. Il n'était certes pas encore très à l'aise de sortir en public, mais il se disait qu'il devait bien le faire un jour.

« D'accord. Merci. »

Ensuite, Aurore lui prépara le petit déjeuner et l'aida à la douche. Ensuite ils regardaient des offres d'emplois sur internet et ciblèrent quelques compagnies qui pouvaient convenir à Paul. Les deux sortirent et allaient aux endroits que Paul avait choisis. Tous les postes en question étaient reliés aux Pokémons. Paul était plus à l'aise de travailler avec eux. Au moins ils ne le regarderaient pas bizarrement de la tête aux pieds! Il sentait qu'il devait renouer avec eux et était beaucoup plus ouvert qu'avant. Il savait ce que voulait dire Sacha maintenant, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Un Pokémon était bien plus qu'un partenaire de combat, il était aussi un ami et un être vivant à part entière, qui avait des sentiments comme les humains. Aurore et Paul se promenaient d'entreprises en entreprises. Cela se passait bien mieux que Paul l'avait imaginé. La plupart des employeurs s'étaient montrés très aimables et n'avaient pas regardés Paul comme un infirme. C'était plutôt Paul qui avait l'impression que les gens le jugeaient en le voyant en chaise roulante. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et prirent une pause déjeunée.

« Alors, Paul? Comment as-tu trouvé ça? » lui dit Aurore avant de prendre grosse bouchée de son hamburger.

-Pas mal. » répondit Paul, la bouche pleine de frites.

Les deux ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, car ils dévorèrent leur repas, tellement ils avaient faim. Puis peu de temps après, Aurore regarda sa montre. Oh non! Il était bientôt plus de 13heures et demie. Ils réglèrent l'addition puis s'en allèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils espéraient de tout cœur, que Reggie ne soit pas rentré. Mais trop tard… Reggie était là. Cependant, à la grande surprise des deux, ce-dernier ne semblaient pas du tout inquiet.

« Ah! Vous voilà! Alors elle était bien la balade? »

Il évita de faire un clin d'œil à son petit frère, qui allait certainement lui sauter au coup si jamais Aurore le voyait faire. Elle se serait sûrement posée des questions. Aurore évita de parler et Paul, lui, ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Bien merci. »

Aurore regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« Paul, je dois te laisser. On se revoit demain!

-Oui. À demain Aurore. »

La jeune femme s'en alla. Reggie regarda son frère avec un air suspicieux.

« Alors, petit frère! Votre balade a duré longtemps.

-Je suis allé postulé dans les entreprises. »

Reggie était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit frère s'y mette aussitôt. Il ne lui posa pas trop de questions, car il savait que son petit frère détestait les interrogatoires. Il se contenta plutôt de lui demander comment ça s'était passé et Paul lui répondit un oui bref. Puis Paul soupa, alla dans sa chambre et son frère l'aida à se mettre au lit. Paul fixa le plafond. Il repensa à la journée qu'il avait passée avec Aurore et se rappela du sourire de la jeune femme. C'est là qu'il réalisa…

Il était tombé amoureux d'Aurore.


	15. Chapter 14

_Salut !_

 _Merci aux personnes qui suivent notre fiction ! :-) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Nous étions un samedi matin, début de printemps. Paul et Aurore venaient de sortir d'un magasin spécialisé dans les Pokémons pour un poste de caissier. Paul savait qu'il devait trouver des métiers où il sentirait à son aise dans son fauteuil roulant… Aurore avait trouvé une annonce par hasard en rentrant chez elle, la veille, affichée sur les portes automatiques de la boutique. Elle avait directement contacté le jeune homme par mail de cette découverte en ajoutant son numéro de téléphone pour lui demander de la contacter pour lui faire de sa réponse. Lorsqu'il avait vu le numéro d'Aurore sur son écran d'ordinateur, il avait bêtement rougi comme un adolescent en manque d'hormones et avait senti son cœur se battre un peu trop irrégulièrement pour que cela normal.

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était vraiment amoureux de la jeune fille, Paul tentait de mettre de la distance mais c'était tellement difficile… Aurore ne cessait d'être à ses côtés pour la moindre occasion et malheureusement pour lui, il s'était trop attaché à elle pour réussir à vraiment s'éloigner de l'auxiliaire.

« Quel con ! Marmonna Paul, en colère

\- Il y a des gens comme ça malheureusement… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Paul, tu trouveras mieux ailleurs ! »

Paul essaya de calmer sa colère face au propriétaire du magasin. Celui-ci l'avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas d'une personne handicapée au sein de son entreprise. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton que celui-ci avait employé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'un parasite comme lui. Il avait eu envie de le prendre à son cou et de l'étrangler jusqu'à s'étouffer dans sa propre salive… Il s'avérait qu'Aurore était plus rapide que lui et qu'elle lui avait dit une réponse bien sèche avant de pousser Paul pour sortir rapidement du magasin. C'était rare de voir Aurore énervée. Et encore, il se doutait bien qu'elle s'était retenue.

« Fait chier…

\- J'ai vu plus loin qu'il y avait un toiletteur, ça pourrait être intéressant, non ?

\- Non mais tu me voies laver des Pokémon à longueur de journée ! Il faut avoir une formation pour ça…

\- Mais si ! Faut tenter ! »

Paul ne répondit pas et laissa la jeune fille pousser son fauteuil jusqu'au bout de la rue où une toiletteuse les accueillit chaleureusement devant la porte, la clope entre les lèvres. Rapidement, Paul expliqua son envie de retrouver du travail dans le domaine des Pokémons et lui demanda s'il fallait avoir une formation particulière. Malheureusement, la patronne lui répondit qu'elle avait toute son équipe et que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau salarié. Aurore sourit doucement tout en remerciant la femme avant de pousser à nouveau un Paul morose.

« C'est foutu…

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! J'en suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Il faut peut-être du temps mais tu vas réussir à trouver un travail qui te plait ! »

Il ne savait pas comment Aurore pouvait avoir autant d'énergie et sourit doucement en pensant que si elle n'était pas là, il aurait laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps. De plus, avant de partir avec Aurore en recherche d'emploi, il avait reçu ses premières réponses négatives par courriers, ce qui l'avait un peu démoralisé. Malgré ce que la jeune femme lui disait, il craignait de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver un travail avec un salaire convenable.

« Reggie m'a dit que tu avais travaillé en tant qu'arbitre dans les matchs de Pokémon ! Pourquoi tu ne postulerais pas à nouveau dans ce secteur ? »

Paul maudit son frère d'avoir une langue si pendue. Pourquoi son frère devait toujours se mêler de tout !

« J'ai déjà essayer de recontacter mon ancienne boîte mais ils m'ont remplacé. Je crois que c'est mieux que je change, je ne pense pas que je sois prêt de revoir mes anciens collègues dans cet état. »

Aurore resta silencieuse et Paul s'inquiéta soudainement. D'habitude, elle parlait même trop et la voilà subitement muette. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la vit les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il écarquilla, craignant avoir mal réagit avec elle. Il pouvait être tellement nul parfois dans les relations qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte du mal qu'il pourrait faire à son entourage.

« J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? !

\- Non…. Je… C'est l'émotion, je crois. »

Aurore tenta d'effacer les larmes qui s'apprêtait à rouler sur ses joues et sourit franchement à Paul qui s'étonna de la voir dans cet état.

« Je te trouve très courageux. »

Hein ? Pourquoi elle lui disait cela ? Elle voulait sa mort, c'est ça ? Il ne s'y attendait pas qu'il rougit subitement. Il tourna sa tête pour cacher son embarras et mordilla sa lèvre, empêchant de l'insulter d'idiote.

« P-pourquoi, tu me dis ça ? Je… Je ne suis pas courageux. » bégaya-t-il doucement

Aurore s'était mis à côté et Paul jeta un rapide regard vers elle. C'était plutôt elle qui était courageuse. Elle continuait à sourire malgré toutes les galères qu'elle avait eu avec son ex-copain et le décès de son père. Elle était toujours là pour aider les autres, pour l'aider lui, qui franchement, n'était pas un tendre.

« Si tu l'es. Faut être courageux pour affronter tous ces regards et de trouver un travail. Tu mérites vraiment de trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Merci, Aurore. »

Il avait envie de se cacher, là toute de suite, d'être une petite souris et partir loin dans un trou tellement il se sentait gêné par les mots d'Aurore. Il pouvait sentir à quel point son cœur battait et songea qu'être amoureux c'était comme être malade. Il était malade d'amour et cela le faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aurore le sache de peur d'être jugé, ou d'être moqué. Il avait peur qu'elle puisse partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Il s'était trop habitué à elle, à leur relation.

O/O/O

Après avoir accompagné Aurore jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, Paul rentra chez lui. Il avait passé toute la journée avec elle à déposer toutes les candidatures qu'il avait imprimé le matin même. Il voyait son grand frère lui sourire d'un air moqueur, installé confortablement dans le canapé.

« Retire-moi ce sourire sournois !

\- Quel sourire ? Continua Reggie en agrandissant encore plus ses lèvres

\- Rah… Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

\- Alors, cette journée avec ta petite Aurore….

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite Aurore ! Combien de fois je vais te le dire.

\- Oui… Sinon ta petite Aurore va bien ?

\- PFF… »

Paul préféra se réfugier dans sa chambre sous les éclats de rire de son ainé. Jamais il ne reconnaitrait à Reggie qu'il était bien amoureux de la jeune femme. Il avait peur que celui-ci le taquine davantage…

Cependant, plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Reggie frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Paul compris à son air inquiet que son frère avait besoin de lui parler.

« Reggie, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Euh… Écoute, je sais qu'actuellement tu cherches un travail...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi se soit si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter complètement ton handicap.

\- Reggie, souffla Paul, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Oui, mais je n'y suis pour rien, tu es mon petit frère et tu es tout ce que j'ai avec Mélina. »

Paul ne disait rien. Il savait que la disparition de leurs parents avait énormément affecter Reggie et que celui-ci remportait tout son amour inconditionnel sur sa fiancée et sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui envoie de réagir de cette façon avec lui, surtout depuis son accident. Après tout, il avait failli le perdre.

« Je sais que tu es courant que financièrement, c'est un peu juste, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une raison pour précipiter comme ça… J'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup de courriers des entreprises.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est que des réponses négatives.

\- J'me doute bien et cela ne doit pas être facile. Je veux seulement être sûr que tu sois prêt pour rentrer dans la vie active et pour affronter de nouveau le monde du travail. Tu sais bien que les employeurs ne sont pas tendre et encore moins face à des personnes….

\- Des personnes comme moi. Coupa-t-il, soudainement vexé.

\- Ne prends pas la défensive, Paul ! Je suis inquiet pour toi, je ne veux pas te retrouver encore plus dépressif qu'avant ! »

Paul soupira. Les souvenirs de sa période suicidaire lui revinrent à l'esprit et compris ce que son frère voulait dire. Il avait peur qu'il soit à nouveau dépressif. Il avait peur de le retrouver encore une fois dans un état comateux, dans un hôpital alité accrochés à des machines et qu'on lui dise à nouveau qu'il soit en danger entre la vie et la mort. Paul tenta de sourire, pour rassurer son frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas retomber dans la dépression à cause des guignols qui ne veulent pas me voir travailler. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent d'ailleurs ! (Reggie sourit à cette phrase) Et puis je ne suis pas tout seul.

\- Ouais…, c'est vrai, il y a ta petite Aurore ! »

Paul regretta presque d'avoir rassurer son frère. Il n'allait pas remette cela sur le tapis !

« Reggie ! »

Pour seule réponse, l'ainé ébouriffa sa chevelure dans un geste fraternel avant de soupirer doucement :

« Tu as raison, faut pas que je m'inquiète. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre de Paul.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Quelques jours se passèrent, sans une quelconque réponse positives pour Paul. Sur le bord de faire une deuxième dépression, le téléphone sonna un matin. Paul dormait encore à point fermé, lorsque son frère débarqua dans sa chambre. Il réveilla Paul doucement. Reggie lui expliqua tout bas que quelqu'un demandait à lui parler. Prit d'une vague d'espoir, Paul se releva et prit le téléphone.

« Oui, bonjour?

-Bonjour monsieur Paul Ikashi? Ici monsieur Senji Itaka. Je souhaiterais avoir un entretien avec vous. Êtes-vous libre cet après-midi? »

Paul était sur le choc. Son premier entretien depuis son accident. Il était sans voix.

« Monsieur, êtes-vous toujours là? »

Paul revenait sur la terre ferme, après avoir été secoué par son frère, tout aussi excité que lui.

« Euuuh, Oui bien sûr! »

Puis Paul demanda à son frère de lui apporter un bout de papier et un crayon pour qu'il puisse noter l'adresse.

« Merci monsieur Itaka et à tout à l'heure! »

Paul raccrocha. Il dit à son frère qu'il avait un entretien dans quelques heures. Reggie allait presque sauter jusqu'au plafond, mais Paul lui disait de ne devait pas trop se faire d'illusions et qu'il ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Mais Paul se montra pessimiste dès le début.

« Pfff, si ça se trouve il va me renvoyer chez moi si il me voit dans cet état... »

Puis Reggie lui donna un coup de coude.

« Voyons Paul! Sois positif!

-Tu as raison... »

Puis Aurore était arrivée quelques instants plus tard et Paul lui apprit la nouvelle. Elle était très contente pour lui, mais le poste était loin d'être gagné. Elle lui proposa de se pratiquer avec lui jusqu'à l'heure de l'entretien. Avant de partir, il prit soin de se doucher et de bien manger. Puis ils s'en allèrent tout en gardant le bout de papier, avec l'adresse écrite dessus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, il virent un terrain vaste ou des Pokémons s'entraînaient plus loin. Paul vit au loin un homme, qui finit par se retourner vers eux. Il vint à leur rencontre et était très heureux de voir le jeune homme. Aurore s'était contentée de se tenir à distance, puisque c'était à Paul de faire ça tout seul. L'homme arrivé en face de Paul, le regardait, sans le moindre jugement sur son état et lui tendit chaleureusement la main.

« Soyez le bienvenu, M. Ikashi. J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop difficile de nous trouver.

-Non vos directives étaient très claires, merci.

-Bien alors, venez dans mon bureau. »

Paul s'en allait avec lui dans le bureau.

« Bon eh bien... »

Il sortait des feuilles. Paul était surprit savoir que l'employeur avait déjà son CV. Il regardait attentivement ses expériences antérieures et ses compétences. Il parut très impressionné et satisfait. Puis il regardait Paul qui était choqué.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai déjà vos papiers dans mes dossiers.

-Euh oui.

-Eh bien, vous avez impressionné quelqu'un que je connais, vous voyez? Vous êtes allés porter votre CV dans son entreprise, mais malheureusement il n'engageait pas pour le moment. Il savait bien que je cherchais quelqu'un, puisque je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a parlé de vous. Ne lui en voulez pas s'il vous plaît. »

Comment Paul pouvait être en colère? Cet homme pourrait certainement avoir pu lui ouvrir une porte! Mais bon Paul ne s'emballait pas trop. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres candidats.

« En fait, je n'ai pas encore mis d'offres d'emploi sur les sites. Vous êtes le premier. Je voulais vous voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Paul était surpris. Il discutait longuement avec le patron et celui-ci finit par l'inviter à aller sur le terrain. Il amena quelques Pokémons avec eux et fit des exercices à Paul.

« Vous allez leur dire quoi faire. »

Puis Paul se mit à leur donner des ordres, en douceur. Les Pokémons faisaient exactement ce qu'il leur demandait de faire. Il faisait plusieurs exercices avec eux.

« C'est bien! Repos! Je suis très content de vous. »

En guise de réponse, Paul se montra affectueux. L'employeur était très impressionné. Tellement qu'il dit :

« Je vous engage! Vous serez formés, bien évidemment, mais je suis sûr que vous ferez l'affaire! Bienvenue chez nous, monsieur Paul! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il vraiment de se faire engager !? Puis son nouvel employeur lui dit qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il tenait à l'avoir dans son équipe. Paul était aux anges. Puis son employeur le rassura et lui disait qu'il pouvait commencer dans quelques jours s'il le souhaitait. Puis il lui dit qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et repartit. Puis Paul se retourna vers Aurore qui était au loin.

« AUROOOOOOOORE! »

Puis la jeune femme se retournait et le vit. Elle vint vers lui en courant. Paul avait les yeux plein d'étoiles et ajouta :

« JE L'AI EUUUUUUUUU. J'AI LE BOULOOOOOOOT! »

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Paul semblait si heureux et elle l'était aussi. Puis elle vint vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, sans faire attention qu'il soit en chaise roulante. L'impact était si fort que les deux tombaient à la renverse. Paul fit un petit gémissement de douleur et Aurore s'excusa mille fois. Les deux étaient par terre.

« Désolée!

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et les deux se regardèrent. Paul se rendait compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui et Aurore commençait à rougir. Les deux restaient ainsi à se regarder. Paul se disait que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire.

« Euh, Aurore, je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Quoi? »

Elle était aussi gênée que lui, mais les deux ne pouvaient pas se relever, ils étaient immobiles. Les mots se bloquèrent dans la bouche de Paul et refusaient de sortir. Lorsqu'il se décida à dire quelque chose, on entendit au loin :

« EH VOUS DEUX! TOUT VA BIEN? »

Puis Paul revint sur terre et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là étendus par terre comme des abrutis. Aurore se releva brusquement et aida Paul à se mettre dans sa chaise. Ils firent signe au loin qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils s'en allaient. Le retour vers la maison se fit en silence, mais Aurore ne put s'empêcher de le rompre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Paul?

Paul était très gêné, mais parvint facilement à trouver quelque chose.

-Euh… Merci pour tout. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi si j'ai un boulot maintenant.

-Oh… De rien ça me fait plaisir. »

Elle lui sourit, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle était légèrement déçue de sa réponse.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la maison et Paul annonça la nouvelle à son frère et à Mélina.

« Mais c'est GÉNIAL fréééérot! »

Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

« Roh, mais t'as fini oui! »

Puis Reggie proposa d'organiser une petite fête pendant le weekend pour célébrer cela.

« Aurore, tu es invitée! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle sourit à Paul et quelques temps plus tard elle partit chez elle. Arrivée à la maison, elle se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle se rendait compte elle aussi à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle demandait si c'était réciproque et redoutait cette fameuse fête le week-end suivant….


	17. Chapter 16

_Salut !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs/lectrices fidèles ! :-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Quelques jours se passaient et Paul avait commencé son nouveau travail. Il avait du mal, mais son patron et celui qui le formait le rassurait pour lui dire qu'il était tout à fait normal de trouver cela difficile au début, mais il allait s'adapter. La fin de semaine arriva enfin et son grand frère Reggie avait mis le paquet pour faire la petite fête, avec des banderoles, du champagne et des petites bouchées et un repas préparé par Mélina. Sous la demande de son petit frère, il n'avait invité que Aurore.

De son côté, Aurore y avait pensé toute la journée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait? Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de rien. Elle se demandait même si Paul avait maintenant encore besoin d'elle dans le futur, avec son nouveau travail qui pourrait permettre à son frère de pouvoir acheter de l'équipement plus efficace. Elle y pensait sans arrêt. Elle n'était pas prête à ça, pas du tout. Puis l'heure fatidique arriva. Elle devait vite se doucher et se préparer pour aller à la fête. Puis en chemin, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas arriver chez lui les mains vides. Elle entra dans un super marché et acheta un vin de qualité. Puis elle reprit chemin en direction de chez Paul. Elle se disait que marcher à pied lui ferait un meilleur temps de réflexion que de prendre le bus, mais elle se disait qu'elle était arrivée trop vite à destination. Elle était là, devant la porte, la bouteille dans les mains. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle finit par cogner à la porte. Puis quelqu'un alla ouvrir la porte. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Reggie, Aurore souffla, un peu rassurée. Elle ne voulait pas que Paul se rende compte qu'elle était très fébrile.

« Ah Aurore! Entre! »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis entra dans l'appartement. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et ne vit aucune trace de Paul. Puis elle tendit la bouteille à Reggie en souriant.

« Voilà, en guise de remerciement pour m'avoir invitée. »

Reggie était touché.

« Oh tu n'étais pas obligée, mais merci, c'est très gentil!

-J'y tiens. »

Peu de temps après, Paul vint rejoindre son frère. Il vit également qu'Aurore était arrivée. Il la trouvait vraiment jolie et ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de cogner comme un marteau. Il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende tellement il battait fort. Reggie laissa Aurore et Paul seuls, pour aller aider Mélina avec le souper. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent timidement. Ils avaient passés énormément de temps tous les deux, puisqu'elle venait souvent le voir à la fin de sa journée de travail. Paul devait avouer qu'il n'attendait que la venue d'Aurore après sa journée et quand elle ne venait pas, il était déçu. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait été capable d'avouer ses sentiments.

« Alors, content d'avoir un congé de deux jours?

-Oui, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer!

-C'est normal. Tu vas vite t'y habituer

-Oui. »

Encore une fois Aurore trouvait le positif dans tout.

« Paul, Aurore! C'est prêt! » (Reggie)

Puis tout le monde vint à la table. Mélina servit des petites bouchées et l'apéro, du champagne et le vin blanc qu'Aurore avait rapporté. Le repas se poursuit et tout était parfait, les quatre se régalaient et après le souper, Reggie décida de mettre de la musique. D'ailleurs, il avait bu plusieurs verres et invita Mélina à danser. Les deux bouteilles ne prirent pas de temps à se vider. Heureusement Aurore et Paul eurent le temps de prendre quelques verres. Paul avait un peu honte de son frère qui dansait avec Mélina, qui était à peu près aussi ivre que lui. Mais bon, il était rare qu'ils puissent fêter, donc il les laissa faire. Aurore quant à elle, était amusée de les voir ainsi, mais avait également la tête ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif sur Paul tout au long de la soirée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ses sentiments pour elle. Alors que Paul regardait son frère danser avec sa belle-sœur, Aurore lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retournait vers elle.

« Oui?

Aurore avait hésité, mais finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Je peux te parler? … En privé je veux dire. »

Paul était curieux. Cela avait l'air important. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Paul s'exécuta. Une fois à l'extérieur, Aurore fit en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas vus pour être tranquilles. Elle vint s'asseoir sur un banc qui était près de la piscine. Elle prit de grandes respirations. Paul vint à ses côtés.

« Aurore, tu voulais me parler? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle semblait entendre de l'inquiétude dans le son de sa voix. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire, elle avait du mal à parler. C'est alors, que Paul s'impatientait.

« Aurore, dis-moi ce qu'il y a bon sang! »

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi Paul. Je … je veux être avec toi… Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je t'aime! »

Puis elle le regardait. Le contact de sa main sur la sienne l'avait fait frissonner. Paul ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Alors elle aussi !? Mais après il songea vraiment à ce que pouvait être leur vie à tous les deux. Pourrait-elle vivre avec lui dans ces conditions? Il se disait qu'il serait un fardeau pour elle. Voyant que Paul tardait à répondre, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se montrer impatiente.

« Alors? Répond quelque chose Paul!

-… Je ne sais pas comment tu peux aimer un type comme moi. T'occuper d'un type en chaise roulante, pendant toute ta vie? C'est ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas bon pour toi Aurore... »

Aurore c'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes et elle se leva, en colère.

« Dans le fond, je ne suis rien pour toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider! Et toi tu me sors un truc pareil !? Tu n'as pas de cœur, Paul! Tu te trouveras une autre auxiliaire! »

Elle partit en colère. Paul essayait de la rattraper, mais elle allait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse la rattraper. Il criait son nom.

« Aurore, attends! »

Mais rien n'y fit. Elle était partie. Paul retourna à la maison. Il se maudit intérieurement.

 _Paul, tu n'es qu'un sale crétin!_

Paul avait tellement été surpris par la déclaration d'Aurore qu'il n'avait pas pu gérer et assumer ses sentiments qu'il avait sorti ça. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il venait peut-être de perdre le seul amour qu'il avait dans sa vie. Puis c'est alors que Reggie, encore complètement ivre arriva à côté de son petit frère et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Alors, petit frère... Hic! Alors avec ta petite Aurore... »

-Toi ferme ta gueule! »

Puis il lui mit une baffe monumentale. Mélina arriva en colère.

« Non mais Paul! Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Ton frère t'organise cette petite fête et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie!

-Oh merci de vous être saoulé comme des damnés! C'était franchement réussi! Et là Aurore ne veut plus me parler! J'ai agi en gros con et je m'en voudrai pour le restant de mes jours! »

Reggie reprenait ses esprits et fit comme si son frère ne l'avait pas frappé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, laissez-moi tranquille! »

Puis Paul s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il essaya quelque fois d'appeler Aurore pour s'impliquer, mais sa mère lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler et lui dit de la laisser tranquille avec une voix agressive, puis raccrocha le téléphone. Paul ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Paul n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Aurore ne venait plus. Reggie se demandait pourquoi, et n'avait rien pu obtenir de la part de l'employeuse de la jeune femme. La seule chose qu'il a pu en tirer était qu'Aurore ne travaillait plus à l'agence. Et puis la recherche d'une autre auxiliaire fut pénible, et le fait de la trouver et qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours avec Paul le fut encore plus. Après trois jours, la personne avait « foutu le camp » et qu'elle n'accepterait pas de se faire traiter ainsi et avait même mentionné que Paul avait été le pire client qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. En plus d'être de forte mauvaise humeur, Paul avait été extrêmement invivable. Dès que Reggie tentait de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Aurore, ça éclatait en énorme dispute et Reggie passait, à un fil, de recevoir un truc en pleine tête. Paul lui avait crié de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom. Reggie tenta bien que mal d'essayer de trouver une autre personne, mais les autres entreprises étaient au-dessus de ses moyens. Le seul endroit où Paul était endurable était à son travail, où il concentrait ses énergies à entraîner les Pokémon, le seul moment de la journée qu'il ne pensait pas à elle. Il était devenu d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs employés de la compagnie. Mais le retour à la maison était difficile. À chaque coin, il revoyait son image. Dans la cuisine, où elle préparait son repas. Dans la salle de bain, où elle l'aidait à s'habiller et même jusque dans sa chambre, où celle-ci l'avait aidé à mettre dans son lit et qu'elle l'avait bordé. Et il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios. Et si elle était retournée auprès de Kenny? Son cœur se serra. Il avait du mal à dormir, puisqu'à presque toutes les nuits il ne rêvait que d'elle. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être si torturé. Et bien évidemment, encore cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, Paul eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Mais bon, après tout, il était en congé. Il était resté un moment au lit. Son frère Reggie n'était pas venu le voir, puisqu'il avait peur d'encore attirer ses foudres. Il lui avait juste souhaité une bonne journée de l'autre côté de sa chambre, toujours fermée, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu, encore dans ses pensées. Puis Paul, pensa à quelque chose. Il prit un bout de papier, qu'il avait caché dans le fond de son tiroir. Sur celui-ci était écrit le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme, avec son adresse courriel. Il avait mainte fois essayer, de l'appeler pour s'expliquer, mais sans succès. Puis à un moment, il eut un flash. Il se bougea un peu et parvint à prendre son ordinateur portable. Il fit rapidement une recherche internet et découvrit l'annuaire en ligne. Il entra rapidement les données et était stupéfait. Cela ne devait pas être à jour, car il y trouva le nom et prénom de son père, ainsi que l'adresse. Celui-ci fit un moment peiné, puisque la mort du père d'Aurore avait été très éprouvante et repensa au moment de l'enterrement, quelques temps plus tôt. En mesurant la distance entre chez lui et Aurore, il remarqua qu'elle était située dans la ville voisine…

 _Ah ben, c'est pas gagné…_

Paul douta un instant, mais se disait qu'il ne voulait plus vivre ainsi. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, pour toute sa vie. Il l'aimait et n'en n'aimerait aucune autre de la sorte. Il était décidé. Si elle ne venait pas à lui, il irait à elle, peu importe les obstacles. Il regardait le trajet et prit tout en note. Il avait également regardé les tarifs des taxis adaptés, ça lui aurait coûté sa paie… Il était décidé! Il allait vivre la douleur pour sa belle! Paul était décidé. Il surveillait chaque recoin de la maison, s'assurant pour ne pas voir sa belle-sœur. Il avait décidé de se préparer, enfin il avait gardé son pantalon de la veille, puis enfila un chandail. Il allait se préparer un peu dans la salle de main, mangea vite fait et partit pour l'aventure, tout en prenant le soin de verrouiller la porte. Déjà le trajet jusqu'à l'abris bus n'était pas trop ardu. Cependant, ce qui l'enchantait un peu moins était le fait qu'il avait à peu près trois autobus à prendre. Il avait pensé à mainte reprise à paniquer et l'envie de retourner chez lui était grande, mais à chaque fois il arrivait à se raisonner. S'il ne faisait pas ça, il risquerait de perdre Aurore définitivement et il n'arriverait pas à le supporter. Pour le premier trajet, Paul dû attendre pendant une quarantaine de minutes, car les deux premiers autobus n'avaient pas pu le prendre, alors que le troisième si, et le chauffeur s'offrit de l'aider. Après le premier trajet, il trouva que les trottoirs étaient beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Au début il s'était contenté d'être sur le bord de la rue, mais se fit klaxonner plusieurs fois. Ce fit après une trentaine de minutes qu'une personne bien aimable se proposa de l'aider à l'amener au deuxième autobus. Le deuxième trajet se fit bien, mais c'est au troisième que cela fut le plus ardu. Premièrement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris l'autobus dans le mauvais sens, deuxième il s'était pété la gueule en percutant quelqu'un qui faisait son jogging (Paul avait roulé trop vite et les deux personnes s'étaient rentrées dedans sur le coin) Un homme avait vu la scène et avait aidé les deux à se relever. La jeune femme qui faisait son jogging lui avait gueulé dessus, qu'il avait failli l'estropier en roulant comme ça et Paul lui cria en retour, qu'elle avait une case en moins en hurlant sur un handicapé. La personne essayait de les séparer, puisque ces derniers se fusillaient du regard. Puis la personne qui avait aidé Paul à se remettre sur son fauteuil lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et Paul hocha la tête. Paul remercia le jeune homme et ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme. Il prit enfin le troisième trajet qui se passa sans trop d'obstacles. Il se força de nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait sur le front pour ne pas attirer le regard des autres. Après quelques heures, il était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme avait une voiture lorsqu'elle venait chez lui… Quel trajet ! Surtout pour Paul. Il vit avec soulagement qu'une rampe lui était accessible, mais arrivé devant la demeure, il figea. Il avait la trouille. Il avait la trouille qu'elle le renvoie chez lui. Pas après tout ça! Il n'en pouvait plus. Puis, avec un élan de détermination, il sonna enfin. Après quelques instants d'attente, une dame d'âge avancé ouvrit. D'abord, elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, ce qui mit Paul mal à l'aise. Ensuite le jeune homme ouvrit timidement la bouche.

« Je pourrais voir Aurore s'il vous plaît? »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Vous êtes qui?

-Paul... »

Après quelques instants, elle voyait bien de qui il s'agissait et fut mécontente.

« Ah! C'est vous qui avez fait pleurer ma fille! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, Aurore vint aux côtés de sa mère. Elle fut stupéfaite de le voir ici.

« Paul !? »

Paul la vit. Elle était encore plus belle que jamais. Ce qu'il vit dans le visage de la jeune femme le soulagea. Du moins, un peu. Elle était très surprise. Avant que sa mère n'intervienne encore une fois, Aurore la coupa.

« Maman, laisse-nous. »

Sa mère s'en alla à contrecœur, mais ne rouspéta pas. Aurore invita Paul au salon. Avant que Paul ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Aurore s'écria.

« Mais tu es blessé! »

Elle toucha à son front et vit qu'il avait quelques égratignures sur les bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Où es ton frère? Tu n'es pas venu tout seul j'espère !?

-Oui. Mais je le devais Aurore. Je veux te parler.

-Mais tu aurais pu très bien demander à ton frère de venir te porter!

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre Aurore. S'il te plaît assieds-toi. »

Puis la jeune femme s'assit. Paul s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris pour te dire un truc pareil. J'ai été tellement secoué lorsque tu m'as dit ça. J'ai eu peur. J'ai peur d'être un fardeau pour toi. Je veux que tu vives ta vie à fond, pas à la passer à t'occuper d'un infirme comme moi. Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse. »

À ces mots, des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il avait fait tout ce chemin par lui-même, pour lui dire ces mots. Puis elle sentit la main de Paul sur la sienne, à la serrer.

« Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre ma vie sans toi. J'en suis incapable. Je ne dors plus. Je t'imagine sans cesse avec un autre homme. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je t'aime Aurore et je sais que c'est pour toute la vie. Veux-tu d'un abruti comme moi? »

Puis Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se mettre sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur et lui caressa le visage.

« Jamais tu ne m'as rendue malheureuse. Tu n'es pas un fardeau! Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé! »

Puis elle s'approcha son visage du sien et s'empara de ses lèvres. Paul y répondit intensément et s'enlacèrent affectueusement. Après quelques instants le ventre de Paul se mit à faire des sons bizarres. La jeune femme se sépara de lui et rit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée? »

Il rougit, honteux. Aurore l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et lui prépara quelque chose. La mère d'Aurore les avait épiés, était maintenant touchée et comprenait un peu plus pourquoi Paul avait réagi ainsi. Paul mangea en compagnie d'Aurore, leur mains enlacées. Puis peu de temps après, Aurore se proposa d'emmener Paul chez lui. Paul hésita à accepter.

« Paul, arrête, Reggie doit se faire un sang d'encre! Il est 18h! À cette heure, il doit déjà avoir appelé la police.

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit. »

Elle sourit.

« D'accord. »

Comme de fait, Aurore ramena Paul à la maison. Les deux entraient et vit Reggie, le téléphone à la main, Il les regardait, l'air traumatisé. Puis en un instant, il eut l'air soulagé.

« C'est bon, il est entré. Merci! »

Il raccrocha. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Reggie explosait et se dirigeait vers son petit frère.

« NON MAIS TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME DIRE OÙ TU ÉTAIT PASSÉ?

-Calme-toi, Reggie, j'étais entre de bonnes mains. »

Il prit la main d'Aurore, cette-dernière souriait. Reggie les vit, main dans la main. Il était choqué, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'était plus fâché.

« Tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'appeler !?

-J'ai pas vraiment pu disons… Mais bon l'important, c'est qu'on soit là non? »

Puis Reggie essayait de se calmer.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

-C'est bon chéri, il a compris là, »

Puis Mélina tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, mais vint vers Paul.

« Mais n'empêche que tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Paul. »

Puis ce fut l'heure du souper. Paul raconta sa journée, Reggie n'en était pas très heureux, mais bon. Il était tout de même heureux que son frère avait enfin écouté son cœur et était très heureux pour le jeune couple. Puis ce fut l'heure de la douche à Paul. Aurore s'était proposée pour aller l'aider à s'habiller.

« Chérie! J'ai fini. »

Aurore arriva, ne pouvait pas encore s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il était torse nu et rougissait encore plus à l'idée qu'il était nu sur sous sa serviette.

« Tu m'aides avec mon bas de pyjama? » Dit-il d'un air coquin.

Elle s'avança, l'aida. Une fois le pantalon enfilé, Paul la saisit par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Avoue que tu rêves depuis longtemps que je fasse ça. »

Aurore eut un rire nerveux. Paul dégagea les mèches rebelles de son visage et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

Aurore le regardait et passa ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Moi aussi »

Puis les deux s'embrassèrent. Quelques temps elle mit des pansements sur les blessures qu'il s'était faites dans la journée et les deux se mirent au lit. Ils étaient tous les deux collés. Paul avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et celle-ci mis ses bras sur les siens.

« Je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit. » (Paul)

Elle se contenta de le regarder et de lui sourire. Les deux s'embrassèrent longuement et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _La fiction est bientôt terminée :-)_

 _Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue qui sera publier d'ici quelques jours._

 _Avec mon amie, nous prenons en compte vos encouragements mais également vos améliorations, vos arguments etc._

 _Personnellement, j'ai apprécié partagé cette fiction avec vous et j'espère vous revoir dans une prochaine fan-fiction ! :-)_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final !_


	19. Epilogue

_Boujour/Bonsoir :-)_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre et épilogue de la fiction._

 _Je remercie à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fiction, j'espère vous retrouver dans une prochaine fan-fiction, qui sait, écrite une nouvelle fois avec un autre fan-auteur ;-)_

 _Sur ce, bonne fin de lecture !_

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

 _ **Un an plus tard….**_

Devant le grand miroir de leur chambre, Paul observait son costume. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste beige sur une chemise blanche avec un nœud de papillon marron. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussé étaient attachés en catogan.

« Tu es beau . »

Aurore venait de mettre ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami. Le sourire aux lèvres Paul releva sa tête vers ses lèvres et échangèrent un long baiser.

« Toi aussi, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. »

Aurore portait une robe ample de couleur pastel tenant dans des petites bretelles à fleurs, à moitiés cachées par un gilet fin et presque transparent.

« Ta mère est prête ?

\- Ouais, elle nous attend dans la voiture. »

Ils étaient tous invités au mariage de Reggie et Mélina. C'était un grand jour pour les deux fiancés qui avaient longuement hésités à maintenir la date de leur mariage à cause du budget financier limité.

Cependant, depuis que Paul avait trouvé un travail avec l'aide d'Aurore un an plus tôt, Reggie avait pu rembourser son crédit au plus vite et s'offrir un superbe mariage pour sa copine.

De plus, cela faisait cinq mois déjà que Paul ne vivait plus chez son frère. En effet, Johanna, la mère d'Aurore avait décidé de donner sa maison à sa fille et à Paul pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur nid douillet et avait profité pour partir voyager dans divers pays. Johanna était revenue récemment au Japon pour assister à ce fameux mariage.

Au début, Reggie était réticent au fait qu'il puisse vivre dans une autre ville, loin de chez lui, mais finalement Aurore avait réussi à le convaincre de le laisser prendre son indépendance, que Paul assumait pleinement son handicap, qu'il ne devait plus se soucier de lui.

Depuis que Paul s'était installé dans le pavillon, toutes les pièces avaient été aménagées pour que Paul puisse circuler librement et faire ce qu'il voulait sans l'aide d'Aurore. Soudainement le bruit d'un klaxon résonna.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller, rit Aurore

\- Ouais, je le crois aussi. »

Aurore poussa le fauteuil de Paul et sortirent de la chambre. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un ascenseur qui avait été rénové dans un coin discret de l'étage, afin de descendre. Grâce à leurs assurances, une partie des travaux de rénovation avait pu être remboursée au soulagement de Paul qui ne souhaitait pas voir Aurore s'endetter à cause de son handicap.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Aurore vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans son sac et demanda à Paul s'il était prêt. Celui répondit positivement avant de quitter le pavillon pour rejoindre Johanna qui était déjà au volant.

« Il était temps que vous sortiez ! On va finir par être en retard !

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas maman, on est largement dans les temps. »

Aurore aida Paul à se mettre sur le siège puis rangea rapidement le fauteuil dans le coffre avant de s'installer à côté de sa mère. Cette dernière avait déjà commencé à rouler à travers le petit quartier pavillonnaire.

Paul, qui était sur le siège derrière, enfonça sa main dans sa poche de son costume, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant. Loin des conversations entre mère et fille, il songea à la petite boite en velours rouge qu'il maintenait dans sa poche.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait et, maintenant, il se sentait prêt à franchir le pas. Il fallait juste trouver le bon moment…

Paul avait décidé de demander la main à Aurore. Il en avait fait part à Reggie dont celui-ci lui avait conseillé de le faire durant la soirée après la cérémonie de son propre mariage. Oui, cela serait parfait, songea-t-il.

« Ça va être magnifique ! J'ai hâte de voir sa robe de mariage ! » S'écria Aurore

Le sourire de Paul s'agrandit, imaginant Aurore dans une magnifique robe de mariage.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Comment il pourrait imaginer sa vie sans elle ? Un an plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé sa vie avec Aurore. Comme quoi, tout était possible. Sa main serra un peu plus la petite boite qui contenait la bague de fiançailles.

Oui, il était prêt et il avait hâte d'y être.

 **FIN**


End file.
